Extreme Role Reversal
by ReticentNinja
Summary: This time, it'll be Team RWBY's and Team JNPR's turn to wreck havoc. Watch out Beacon, because good guys gone bad. Role Reversal AU. Villain!RWBY, Villain!JNPR, and Evil!Ozpin vs Peacekeeper!Salem and her teams.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm at a standstill on who will be Ruby's and Yang's parents, so I'm putting a poll up. This is important because this will kinda change the plot depending on who's the parents.**

* * *

Weiss Schnee was the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company until her father, Jacque Schnee, deemed her unworthy. He saw her as an incompetent daughter just like Winter and tossed her away like a dirty old rag, used and worthless. Ripped away from her title, Weiss felt humiliated as she lost everything to her younger brother, Whitley. Despite the effort she poured in to reclaim her rightful title, her father still regarded her as a nothing and as a nobody.

With nothing more to lose, the ex-heiress couldn't stand for it. She deserted her so called home in Atlas, and by fate, she met Ozpin, a mysterious figure in the underworld of Remnant. He gave her another sense of purpose in life, and that was to be a frostbite to this wretched, hopeful world. Filled with a new ambition, light pricks turned to cold frozen bites as Weiss sabotaged anything that had Schnee painted all over it.

And how did she do that?

She pillaged dust shops, raided Schnee's mineries, and became a full grown thorn to her father's side. Conspiring with Ozpin was the best thing in her life. He enlightened her of a new way to see the world. Now she enjoyed watching her father suffer. She enjoyed stealing the things that gave the Schnees power in the first place, and she enjoyed watching the world slowly crumble.

The ex-heiress strode down Vale's streets with the broken moon as the only witness of her unforgivable crimes. She slipped on her light blue mask to become Frostbite, Remnant's renowned dust thief and an alias she had created herself. She sauntered down the city's streets with her associate's henchmen by her side to complete a job that Ozpin assigned her to do. A job that required her to rob every damn dust shop that existed in Vale.

The bell attached to the glass door jingled as Weiss entered a shop called _From Dust til Dawn_. She scoured the entire store and smirked under her mask. ' _Once again far too easy'_ , she thought to herself. Walking towards the counter, she slammed her suitcase in front of the elderly man.

"Do you know who I am?" The ex-heiress harshly asked as she opened her empty suitcase.

"Y-you're F-Frostbite," the old man answered, cowering behind the glass.

"Good then you know what I want." Frostbite signaled her newly hired men to reap every single dust in the store, sweeping the place clean. On the palm of her hand, clean cut dust crystals glimmered under the store lights. Weiss's heart excitedly pumped as she yet again robbed from her cursed father. However, loud sounds of shattering window snapped her back to reality. The ex-heiress clicked her tongue and marched towards the broken window, stepping on the pieces of glass that littered all over the floor with her heels. She squinted her eyes out the window and noticed an orange hair boy with a bowler hat, swinging his cane around with a giant smile on his face.

"Well?" Weiss glared at her henchmen and raised her voice, annoyed with the boy's facial expression. "What are you waiting for? Go get him!" The henchmen charged after him, but only served to be useless as the boy wiped the floor sparkling clean with them. Unconscious bodies scattered around the streets as a smirk still graced the boy's face.

"I need a serious chat with Yang," she muttered to herself as she stepped over the window sill. "Well, Orange, I don't like dawdling around. It's time I left." Weiss threw a purified red crystal in front of the boy and whipped out a pistol. A bullet cleanly sliced through the dust, emitting an intense explosion.

With clouds of smoke now engulfing the streets, the ex-heiress sprinted to the rooftop as she took her chance to escape. Normally her robberies went well, but for some reason, she encountered a slight nuisance as it kept her from making a perfect theft.

"Hey!" A familiar male's voice shouted behind her.

Weiss clicked her tongue again. "Persistent..." She ran to the edge of the roof and leaped off, only to be caught by her getaway aerial vehicle. The bullhead rumbled as it soared higher into the air. Standing from the door hatch, Weiss smiled beneath her mask. "Another small gift from Frostbite," she shouted with elegance. She threw another red crystal down at the boy and shot it. Before she could take it easy for the day, she noticed a huntsmen protecting the boy.

The ex-heiress sighed and ran to the pilot, placing her hands onto the girl's shoulder. "We got a huntsmen," she grumbled disappointingly. The deeply red hair girl looked up at Weiss with her silver pools of eyes and lightly smiled.

"Can you drive a bullhead?" The silver eyed girl gave a soft, questioning looking to the masked white hair girl.

"Can I?" The masked girl sarcastically retorted.

"Can yo-"

"Of course I can!" The red hair girl lips perked up as she passed the controls to Weiss. She slipped her hood over her head to mask her facial features as she calmly walked to the open hatch. Positioned at the entrance, she glanced down at the two males standing on top of the roof. Then she recognized the licensed huntsmen beneath her gaze.

Hazel Rainart, a large muscular man with short brown hair and a beard along with hazel eyes. But there was more to it than that. He was Salem's right hand assistant in Beacon Academy. A calm and composed, loyal follower of hers to the end.

With a loud audible grunt, the huntsmen ripped a loose boulder from the roof and hurled it towards the flying vehicle. The hooded girl smiled under her cloak and watched the hurling rock soar through the night sky. In an instant, silver streams of light sprouted from her eyes, and with a blinding flash, the boulder shattered into tiny pebbles. The door hatch fastened itself as the getaway vehicle sailed through the darkness, escaping with the stolen products.

The silver eyed girl hummed as she sauntered back to the pilot's seat. With one slick movement, she slid Weiss's mask off and gracefully slipped onto her lap with her own arms tangled around the white hair girl's neck. She playfully fingered the pilot's long platinum hair while resting her head along the crease of the girl's neck with her lips lightly caressing it.

"Ruby, I'm driving."

"But Weeeiss," Ruby drawled like a little girl. "I'm tired."

Weiss glanced down at Ruby and quietly shuddered to her girlfriend's fingers lazily tracing along her pale cheeks. Her red hair lightly nudged on the ex-heiress's neck and stray strands lightly tickled her jaw line. As innocent as Ruby seemed, she was ruthless to the very bone. She was cunning but childish. Cruel, but yet sweet. She knew Ruby was in every way manipulative, and it enticed her. She loved the contradicting personalities packed inside the small body frame and loved every ounce of it.

"It's not my fault that you deliberately used your powers as a flash grenade. I don't get why you even bothered to use it when Crescent Rose was enough to blast the rock." Weiss shifted her gaze back to the sky, trying to concentrate on flying the vehicular machine rather than her girlfriend. If Ozpin allowed it, Ruby probably could've had the whole world on their hands and knees. Though much to her preference, Weiss would rather have the red hair girl force her on her own hands and knees. The ex-heiress quivered at the sudden lewd thought.

"Special effects?" Ruby giggled. "But come on Weiss! I wouldn't have to use it if you took care of them before hand." Ruby's fingers outlined the white hair girl's jaw line, and traced up to brush on the jagged scar that blemished the girl's face.

"I couldn't really use my semblance or Myrtenaster, unless you want everyone in Remnant to know that Frostbite is a Schnee," Weiss huffed. "My semblance isn't all so secretive like yours." Ruby gently pushed herself off and gave a disbelieving look to Weiss. "What?" Weiss asked, disappointed that the warmth of her girlfriend's body left her own.

"My semblance isn't all so secretive either! I have a trail of rose petals every time I use it!" Ruby pouted and folded her arms.

Weiss switched the bullhead to autopilot and gingerly wrapped her arms around the pouting girl. She pulled her girlfriend closer to capture the warmth that had previously escaped. Her fingers coiled around the red head's waist and gracefully played with her well toned stomach. "Rose petals are great to set up the mood for bed," she seductively whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

A hot blush radiated from Ruby's cheek as Weiss caught her off guard. Ruby lowered her head onto the pilot's neck and mumbled muffled words onto her smooth skin. The ex-heiress internally smirked as she finally played the temptress between the two. Normally it was Ruby who constantly riled her up with her provocative touches and flirtatious words. But now, Ruby was a flustered mess, a sight to behold in Weiss's eyes. The ex-heiress hummed pleasingly and switched off autopilot, flying to their designated rendezvous point.


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT**

 **I put a poll up regarding to Yang's and Ruby's parents. Please vote because depending on their parents, it does impact the story. So you have the power to blindly pick the route!**

 **On another note, here are my 'good guys' on Salem's side. They will be placed in teams just like RWBY and JNPR.**

 **1\. Roman Torchwick. 2 Neopolitan. 3 Cinder Fall. 4 Emerald Sustrai. 5 Mercury Black. 6. Adam Taurus 7. Junior Xiong * 8. Whitley Schnee***

 **The asterisk (*) are people who are replaceable. If you can come up with better people from the original RWBY then please PM me. I will take it into consideration. I will not accept OC unless there seemed to be a few flaws with the asterisk characters, leading to plot holes.**  
 **Regarding to Whitley, he will have Schnee abilities such as glyphs similar to Weiss and Winter.**

* * *

A criminal.

It was never her choice to make.

No, Ruby Rose was born into it. Her mother, Summer Rose, stood faithfully alongside Ozpin and taught her what it meant to walk on the path of treachery. To survive in the unforgiving world, Summer taught her how to be the darkness. She taught her how to snuff the light out of the world. And truth be told, Ruby enjoyed every single bit of it. No, enjoyment was an understatement. As much as she loved her family, Ruby also loved being the darkness. She loved watching the world fall into despair. And who was better to watch and to learn other than the darkness master himself?

Ozpin.

Ozpin secretly hid behind the shadows of Remnant, watching it from behind the scenes. He was a mystifying person, but without a doubt, he had a handful of loyal followers who were willing to aid him in his endeavors. What Ozpin wanted was a world consumed in darkness and the little rose was delighted to give him that.

Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee debarked the aerial vehicle and proceeded to the rendezvous point somewhere in the southeast of the kingdom, or more known as Mountain of Glenn. It was a temporary hide out, but worked perfectly well because huntsmen, huntresses, and citizens would never dare to set foot in the grimm infested area. However, Ruby didn't see it as a nest full of grimm. Instead, she saw it as a nest full of scared animals. The creatures of the night were afraid of her silver eyes and lowered their heads to the little rose. To Ruby, it was a beautiful sight to see.

"You know Ruby, I would like to fight grimm some point in my life." Weiss said as she observed a few trembling grimms hiding behind structures of metal pillars. Two cases of dust tucked nicely in her hands as they walked across the ruined town.

Ruby pondered for a moment at Weiss's comment. "I'm not sure if you want to fight grimm with your hands full. And this time, it's not full because of me. " Her eyes continued to shine faintly, not overexerting herself too much.

"You dolt! I meant later," she rolled her eyes at her girlfriend with a creeping blush on her face. They continued to stroll through the town in search for their hidden passage way. Flipping a concealed panel switch, a new path opened up and they climbed down the stairs to the forgotten tunnels underneath Mt. Glenn. From there, a guest sat patiently on a cargo tank. Her legs dangled in the air, softly tapping against the rusted metal.

"Hey Yang!" Ruby chirped, as she waved her hands ecstatically. The yellow hair girl was wearing her black suit rather than her normal attire.

"Hey Rubes," Yang hollered out. She jumped down from her position and landed with a thud on her feet.

"Yang," Weiss muttered.

"Hey frosty," Yang snorted. "I see Ruby has been improving on her art work on you." The blonde pointed her finger teasingly towards Weiss's neck, indicating the 'art work' Ruby had left during their privacy in the bullhead.

"I'm just marking my territory," the artist smirked.

She wrapped her fingers tenderly around the ex-heiress's waist and gently pressed her lips onto her shoulder. Weiss's heart pounded rapidly to her possessive girlfriend. She would let Ruby practice her art work more often on her creamy skin if time allowed it.

The ex-heiress managed to clear her throat as she remembered what she needed to chat to her blond associate about. "Yang," Weiss spoke in a serious tone. "Your henchmen that you gave me were utter garbage. They can't even take out a single boy. " If Yang provided better men, things wouldn't have gone south. Even though she successfully stolen a few dust crystals, it was wasn't perfect the way she wanted, the way Frostbite wanted. Weiss started to raise her voice as she felt a slight tick from her imperfect crime. "We returned with less dust than we expected thanks to you!"

"Weiss." Ruby coldly breathed out, glaring deathly at her girlfriend with her chin resting on her shoulder.

Weiss flinched to red head's sudden change in tone as her breath stroked her neck. The girl's mood turned a complete 180 as it went from loving to cold-blooded in a matter of seconds. The ex-heiress could feel a cold sweat dripping down from her forehead. If there was one thing Ruby was overprotective of, it was most definitely Yang. The white hair girl shivered in slight fear, however, a gentle hand caressed her chin sweetly and comfortingly.

Yang turned her head to avoid the touchy intimacy that was happening in front of her. She was surprised that Weiss was still breathing after spending so much time with Ruby. Growing up with the little rose her whole entire life, the blonde knew two words to perfectly describe the girl. And that was thin ice. It wasn't that she was hot headed like herself. No, it was much worse. Summer had taught her so wonderfully well, that she turned Ruby into a dangerous woman. Interacting with Ruby was like thin ice. You had to tread on it very slowly and carefully. If the ice cracked, then things were about to get messy.

"I never said my men were any good. I just said I had some to spare," Yang crossed her arms against her chest, still looking away from the couple. "Just be happy that you got them free of charge." Weiss annoyingly huffed at Yang's response and brSoke away from Ruby's grasp as she sauntered to the cargo tank to stash the two cases of dust.

"Were you able to get anything today?" Ruby asked, bringing her attention back to Yang.

"No, not today. Sometimes information is hard to come by," Yang shrugged. "I have my men ears peeled all time. Business was slightly slow today."

Ruby rubbed her chin, carefully plotting their next move. In a single smooth move, an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand was placed on her chest as she felt a body clinging onto her. Ruby smiled at her girlfriend returning to her side. "We'll just keep waiting for a tad longer. Ozpin isn't in a rush. We'll just keep collecting more dust until we get some more news. In the mean time, Yang, keep doing what you're doing. Weiss, continue to collect more dust."

"Naturally," Weiss scoffed.

"How about you? What are you going to do?" Yang tilted her head with her hands jammed into her pockets.

"I have a meeting to attend soon," the red head smiled.

Yang nodded understandingly. She slipped on her red aviators and smiled. "Well, nice to see you again ladies. Hope to see you later. Ciao," she spun around and threw a reverse farewell, leaving the hideout.

"It's about time that I left also," Weiss stated, withdrawing from her girlfriend's body.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a train to catch," the ex-heiress smiled as she sashayed off, slipping on her light blue mask.

* * *

 **This chapter was just a way to introduce Ruby a little bit.**

 **Remember to Vote! I will close it in a couple of days. The more people vote, the faster I can close it and update new chapters.**

 **Reviews are welcome~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember to vote in the poll.**

 **So throughout the story and in the future chapters, I have to make the characters extremely oblivious to obvious things. For example, if Weiss were to wear her mask to become Frostbite and she meets Winter, Winter will not be able to tell that Frostbite is her sister because the mask is disguising her, despite Weiss's vibrant/unusual hair color. It makes it easier to write like this. It's too late for my characters to start wearing wigs. However, they will NOT be oblivious to semblances, weapons, and possibly fighting styles. Just hair so far.**

* * *

Blake Belladona had a traitor in the White Fang.

It was a two person raid against the Schnee's train and Adam Taurus blew it. He said that he was all for the plan, but he blew it. He lied to her. In the midst of the dust raid, the red hair bull Faunus had abandoned her, leaving her to fend for herself against the androids alone. When she needed him the most, he left her. He left with only a goodbye as he sliced off the connector between the train cars. He watched her struggle against the drones as he threw off his mask, crushing it between the wheels of the train and its tracks. It stung her heart to see her most trusted partner leave after so many years of being in the White Fang.

They both were fighting for Faunus equality, but she knew that Adam had a completely different method of fighting for it. It could never escape her, she could see it in his eyes every day behind his mask. Adam's animosity for the humans burned like an undying flame. He wanted to take a more drastic measure for Faunus civil rights, but Blake could never agree to him. She was taught to strive for equality for her fellow Faunus through few violence if possible. She refused every extreme approach that Adam had offered. Why?

Because she can.

Blake was the face of the White Fang. She was the daughter of Ghira Belladona, the leader of the White Fang. She helped her father led the organization through thick and thin to fight for what they believed in, to fight for equality. However, it was a struggle to begin with and continued to be a struggle in the future. With a bit of convincing from Adam, the first crime she previously committed was against the corrupted Schnees. She wanted them to recognize the organization and to earn their respect. But it didn't turn out what Blake had wanted. The Schnees were able to use their powers to portray the White Fangs as evil and corrupted. They called the organization a bunch of terrorists who constantly stole the very source that drove the economy. Everything that Blake and her father had fought for was practically for naught as the insult severely blemished the White Fang's reputation. Despite the brand that the world have placed on them, her father continued with his same fruitless approach. However, little did he know that Blake internally struggled to hold on to their beliefs each passing day. There was one thing that was constantly on her mind.

Will she be able keep up like this or will she fall?

Blake slammed her Gambol Shroud into an android and aggressively ripped it out as its wires spewed everywhere. She was physically exhausted. She was disappointed. But most of all, she was angry. She was angry at Adam Taurus for leaving her. She was angry at herself for trusting him even though she had a feeling of doubt all along.

The White Fang agent flicked her katana and analyzed her situation. She was at a complete disadvantage but if she wanted to live, she had to push on. With a loud grunt, she charged at the drones as she accurately cleaved them into pieces. She swung her blade like a hypnotizing dance, beautiful but yet destructive. One by one, violent explosion burst in the air as machinery parts drizzled to the floor as the Blake trickled their numbers down.

With one last android gone, she stabbed her blade into the cart's solid floor, catching her breath. Her knees kissed the ground as her legs were wobbly from the onslaught. Eyelids were heavy as they were slowly losing conscious. Pools of sweat wedged between her palm and the hilt of her katana as she felt her weapon slowly slipping from her grip. She couldn't stop now, she was close to finishing. Before Blake could recover a bit of her strength, a small rumble shook the cart.

Further up ahead, a fast moving spiderdroid rampaged towards her as its red lasers targeted her body. Blake gritted her teeth, hoisted herself from the ground, and wiped the sweat that formed between her raven hair and the top of her mask. She had no choice. It was suicidal, but she would rather die trying. The raven hair Faunus stood her grounds with her katana clenched in her hands.

She was prepared to cut through the barrage of bullets, however, it never came raining down at her. Instead, ammo rounds hailed down from above the bigger android as a new mysterious figure entered the battleground. A light blue mask covered her face as the wind whipped her platinum hair. Bullets grazed and punctured the drone's metal armor coat as she back stepped away, evading the machine's frantic stomping.

"As masked fellows attacking a Schnee Freight, how about we split the dust 50-50," Frostbite offered as she stood next to the masked Faunus. She slammed more ammunition into the compartment and slid the top, ejecting her last bullet cartridge and reloading newly fresh ones.

"Who are you?" Blake folded her arms, trying to sound intimidating.

"Frostbite," the white hair girl answered simply. "And I'm assuming you're a White Fang considering your insignia."

Blake nodded. She recalled awhile ago about someone hijacking and plundering products from the Schnee Dust Company, however, she was never able to catch the name of the criminal. She was too busy handling her own affairs as the leader of the White Fangs.

"Seeing that we both hate the Schnees, what do you say? Deal?"

Blake thought about it for the moment. There was two choices to make, accept extra help from a non Faunus or die here from a machinery product owned by a Schnee. She scoffed as there was an obvious choice. There was no way she would let a anything that had to do with a Schnee kill her because of her pride.

"Deal," Blake replied.

"Good, now buy me some time!" Frostbite commanded. She holstered her original gun and pulled out a different pistol.

"Are you sure?"

"Just do it," Weiss rolled her eyes beneath the mask. She reloaded dust infused ammunition in her new gun. It was a heavier artillery compared to the other handguns she owned, a gift from Ruby. She never had the chance to use it until now. Her girlfriend went on her usual weapon spree, and started testing out new armament for the ex-heiress as a safety precaution because she couldn't use her rapier and semblance with her mask on. To Ruby, she labeled her deadly toys as failed products, but to Weiss, she saw it as destructive weapons that needed to be locked away under 30 inch thick steel and cement rocks.

Despite how heavy her legs felt, Blake sprinted to the spiderdroid with Gambol Shroud in her grasp. She circled around drone, striking its legs back and forth with quick precision. Loud 'clangs' echoed as her blade barely left scratches on the android. She grappled onto the machine's upper body using the ribbon in her pistol form and fired a burst of ammunition as she swung around its body. Compared to Frostbite's bullets, her ammo barely scraped the metal. Blake clicked her tongue and unhooked herself, evading the android's wild attacks with catlike reflexes. The drone transformed its arms into a single cannon and began charging its energy.

"Move!" Weiss shouted.

Blake skidded out of Frostbite's crossfire and distanced herself away from the spiderdroid. With a few clicks, Weiss pulled the trigger, sending out unbelievably fast red dust bullets from its barrel. The ex-heiress stumbled backwards from the handgun's unexpected large recoil as she felt a slight pain from the drawback. Dust infused ammo impaled straight through the body of the drone, however, one bullet managed to get into the cannon's tunnel of energy, initiating a large explosion.

Blake watched as pieces of metal sailed sky high in the air. She turned her attention to Frostbite who was now advancing ahead of her.

"Where are you going?" The Faunus questioned.

"To the front. Hijacking the train of course."

"Wait, what about the crew members?"

Weiss laughed as she heard a hint of concern in the girl's voice. "What about them? They can stay or they can leave."

"Y-you're not going to kill them?" Blake asked with surprise.

"I don't like messes. Now get off my train. We'll split our share later in the future." The ex-heiress continued to walk off.

"How?" The Faunus asked sternly. She wasn't in a trusting mood. How can she trust a random stranger, let alone a human, to keep her end of the deal. Especially, when it was a large shipment of dust.

"If you want to know then to go the bar, Burning Dragon, and get yourself a strawberry sunrise with a little umbrella on the side. You look like you need one," the girl chuckled and disappeared as she progressed further.

After what had happened, Frostbite was right. Blake really needed a drink right about now.

* * *

 **Since Ghira is the leader of the White Fangs, the insignia isn't a head with three slashes. It's the blue insignia with just the head (the peaceful one).**

 **I'm sure you can guess who will feature the next chapter.**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Junior is now replaced by White Fang Lieutenant. His name will be Lieu.** **Polls are now closed. Thank you to those who voted! Yang and Ruby will be cousins.**

 **On another note, here are Salem's team.  
** **CLEM: Team Clementine; Cinder, Lieu, Emerald, Mercury  
** **AWRN: Team Auburn; Adam, Whitley, Roman, Neo**

 **Fun Fact: I wanted to do AWML and call it Team Animal, but that's messed up and that's not a color.**

* * *

Yang kicked her legs on top of her desk and reclined back with a pencil balancing on her upper lips. Her black suit crinkled against the chair from her unrefined posture. Lilac eyes wandered around the ceiling as she was lost in deep thought, trying to piece information together.

Compared to everyone else that was associated with Ozpin, she knew she had it the easiest. She never complained because all she had to do was sit back, wait, and listen. That was part of her job as a bar owner. However, she didn't have a single clue of half the things in the bar. Only a few selected people knew that truth. Her job wasn't to serve people cocktails and alcohols. Her job was to collect information as a broker. The person working out at the front only bought and sold basic information. If people wanted the nitty-gritty stuff, then they had to somehow contact her for it.

A knock resounded from Yang's office door and opened. A man with short black hair, and a matching beard and mustache enter the room with his arms folded, leaning against the closed door behind him.

"What Junior?" The bar owner asked.

To keep her identity secretive, Yang had Junior as her representative of the bar, Burning Dragon. Junior handled all the basic information passed around and managed the regular club hours. Ruby had told her to lay low as much as possible. It was a way to keep unwanted nuisances away and freely roam around as just herself rather than a big mob boss. As a result, barely anyone knew that such a young girl was the boss of a famous club.

"Someone ordered a strawberry sunrise," the bar manager answered. Yang brought her feet down from the table and straightened her back.

"The alcohol?" She wrinkled her nose.

"No, she specifically ordered a strawberry sunrise with a little umbrella on the side," Junior clarified.

The blonde tapped her fingers onto her desk, contemplating. When people asked for her signature drink, that meant the customer wanted to see her. It was one of the ways to contact her to get the nitty-gritty stuff. However, it wasn't the same system that Junior operated. The things she knew cannot be bought or sold. It was traded instead.

"Close the club. The employees can go home early tonight." Yang ordered. She proceeded to get up from her seat and straightened out her yellow tie.

"Yes Sir," Junior bowed and left to carry out his new duty.

The bar owner waited a few minutes for Junior to close up the club before she made her appearance. After waiting, she headed out the door to the main area. A raven hair girl with a black bow on her head sat at one of the stools near the counter.

"So must be the one who ordered the strawberry sunrise with an umbrella on the side," Yang said as she walked up to her customer. "So what do you need?" She leaned into the counter and got a good look at the girl. The blonde was pleased to see that her customer had a pretty face.

"Um... The drink?" The girl gave a confused look.

"What?" Yang was filled with disbelief. "You wanted the... Alcohol?"

"Yeah, I wanted the drink." She repeated again

Yang pinched the bridge of her nose. Clearly the pretty girl didn't know how the system worked here. "When someone ordered the sunrise, it's not a drink they get. It's -" Before Yang finished her sentence, her scroll chimed. It was a text message from Frostbite. The bar owner opened her message to see what the criminal wanted from her. ' _A White Fang Agent will see you,'_ Yang read.

The blonde rolled her eyes as she began to process everything together. "Are you the White Fang Agent?" She glanced up from her scroll to the raven hair girl. The girl's eyes widen in response and unsheathed her katana that was hidden somewhere underneath her clothes, brandishing it at Yang.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I'll take that as a yes," the blond girl held her hands up defensively. "Frostbite told me okay? Clearly she didn't explain how the system worked here."

The White Fang agent hesitated and sheathed back her katana. "What system?" She asked curiously.

"When someone orders a strawberry sunrise, which by the way isn't on the menu, then that means they're looking for me. This club doubles up as a bar and as a place that sells or buys information. However, since you're seeing me, we trade information. The better information you give to me, the better information I can dish out to you," the broker explained. "Here we can do an example. Tell me your name." The black hair girl hesitated for a moment. "Really? You can't tell me your name? How about you see it as trading valuable information instead."

"Blake," she said dryly.

"Yang," the broker grinned widely. "See that wasn't too hard. Now let's start over, what do you need?"

"Frostbite," Blake simply answered.

Yang raised an eyebrow at her. "Umm, I'll give you this information for free since I worry about your safety, but Frostbite is taken. She have a girlfriend and she's quite... Crazy about her. So I suggest you don't try flirting with Frostbite or else-" Yang motioned a thumb across her own throat, making gutting noises.

Blake's eyes stretched as she realized she wasn't being clear enough. She buried both her hands into her face, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry," she muttered. "That's not what I meant. I wanted to know where I can find Frostbite. We made a deal and she said that I could find her here. She also said I can get a drink here too."

Yang's mouth gestured an 'o' and understandingly nodded. She tapped her chin, pondering for a moment, then turned around. Yang was scouring all over the alcohol cabinet, trying to find what she was looking for.

"Um, what are you doing? I don't think Frostbite will be hiding in one of those shelves," the Faunus sarcastically informed.

"You said you wanted a drink right? So I'm making you a drink." Yang happily exclaimed. The blond girl secretly rejoiced that she knew how to make her special cocktail, hoping to please her customer with her bartending skills. She added the necessary ingredients into the cocktail shaker and proceeded to make the concoction. Once finished, Yang slid the glass on the counter to Blake. For the final touch, she added her favorite little umbrella to her drink. "Strawberry sunrise with a little umbrella on the side for the pretty girl," Yang winked. "On the house by the way."

Blake looked at her with surprised and took a sip from her drink. She hummed pleasingly to the taste of her brewed cocktail. "Thank you. It tasted unexpectedly wonderful. I didn't think I would enjoy it." The Faunus continued to sip more of her drink.

Yang pulled up a chair and sat in front of her, resting her chin on top of her folded hands. "So what's with the bow?" She pointed to the top of her head.

Blake raised an eyebrow at her, acting cautious around the question. "Is this where we have to trade information? You know, your whole system you have going on?"

Yang waved her hand dismissively. "I just want to get to know you that's all. I'll let you know if it requires bartering."

The Faunus thought about it for a moment and mentally shrugged. "It's to cover up my Faunus's ears."

"Ears? Whoa, that's neat. You think I can see them?" Blake gave a questioning look back at her. "Oh sorry, I must be overstepping my bounds huh?" Yang chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. The White Fang agent nodded her head.

Blake wasn't really feel comfortable with showing the world her traits unless she was behind her mask. After all, Remnant didn't accept Faunus too kindly. "And you? How do you know about Frostbite?" The black hair girl questioned back.

"Bartering," Yang sang. Blake thought about it for a moment to see if it was worth trading information. She immediately dismissed the thought, believing that it was useless. She didn't need to know whether or not she could trust the broker. In fact, she knew humans couldn't really be trusted after what she had already been through.

"Fine, a new question then. Aren't you a little too young to be running a bar?" Blake brought up.

"And aren't you a little too young to be drinking?" Yang smirked at her. She never bothered to check the girl's identification because she always treated her customers with utmost care. Especially if they wanted to meet her face to face.

"Touché," the black hair girl nodded. "So where can I find Frostbite?"

"Bartering," Yang sang again.

Blake's face wrinkled in confusion. "Wait, why do I have to trade information if she told me to come here if I wanted my other half of the deal?"

"I can reveal that information if we were to trade, let's say, our numbers?" Yang wiggled her eyebrows. However, the Faunus wasn't amused and responded with a frown instead. "Okay fine," Yang mumbled disappointedly. "She will contact me where you will meet her." Suddenly, Yang's scroll chimed again. "Oh speak of the damn Frosty devil." The bartender looked at her scroll and continued to read the message. "Ah- It looks like you'll be hanging out with me for a bit."

"Why?"

"Ouch, I didn't think you hated hanging out with me that much," Yang threw a hand on her chest and exaggerated a hurt face.

"We've barely met less than an hour ago," Blake pointed out with her hands crossed underneath her chest.

"Yeah and what if I wanted to be your friend rather than an acquaintance. But anyways..." Yang trailed off. "I'll be escorting you to where you two will meet up."

"I can't get the exact location of where to meet her instead?"

The broker shrugged in response. "That's all she sent me. She'll be sending me the pinpoints later. So in the mean time," the bartender smiled at her. "You want another drink?"

Blake gave it a thought and smiled back. "Hell, why not?"

* * *

 **Bumblebee will most likely be slowburn.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sounds of clicking heels echoed down the dark corridor. With her hands clasped behind her back, Ruby sauntered down the dreary hall with a smile on her face. She had been looking forward to this upcoming meeting because it had been quite some time since Ozpin held the last one. If she were to take a guess, they would be moving to the next phase in their plans.

A strange heavy stomping resounded in the corridor, joining the sound of her clicking heels. The red head girl paused on her tracks and listened carefully to the noise. Her smile turned into a frown as she hadn't recognize any familiarity to the person's footstep. Cautiously, she hid behind the darkness within the corridor and patiently waited to make her strike. Strapped onto her holder behind her waist, her hand held onto Crescent Rose, preparing to unfold it. She listened carefully as the footstep became louder. At the right moment, she unfurled her scythe and swung it down at the unknown person.

"Whoa there!" the intruder fell back, dodging the reaper's blade by only a margin.

"Jaune? What are you doing here?" The perpetrator's face was filled with surprised. She collapsed back her weapon and held her hand out for the blond boy. "Aren't you suppose to be in Mistral?"

"Hey Ruby, nice to see that you're still swinging a giant scythe around," Jaune took her hand and lifted himself from the ground. "I'm here representing Glynda."

"Glynda? She can't make it today? Wait does that mean your team is also here?" Ruby's head tilted adorably. However, Jaune already knew that behind the her innocent mask was a menacing beast. Unfortunately for him, he had to experience firsthand to figure that out. He was lucky enough that Pyrrha was present to protect him.

"Nope, they're still back at Haven Academy. I'm only here briefly because Glynda got caught in a troublesome meeting with the professors. She couldn't postpone the meeting because it wouldn't look good on her," the blond boy explained.

Ruby nodded understandingly. "It's nice seeing you again Jaune. It has been awhile." The red caped girl smiled. "Shall we?" The girl gestured to the lone door at the end of the hallway. Jaune smiled and nodded back. They both strode down the long corridor and opened the grand door. Two people were already seated by the table, however, Ozpin himself was not present.

"Hi mom!" Ruby chirped. She skipped across the room and gave her mother a big hug. The only time she was able to see her mom was when Ozpin held meetings. Other than that, she didn't see the white caped woman often. It was another reason why she looked forward to the meetings.

"Hello my little rose," the woman reciprocated the hug.

Ruby turned her attention to the person sitting next to her. "Aunt Raven," she politely bowed to the black hair woman. Raven's red eyes glanced at the young reaper and she acknowledging nodded her head. Ruby knew that her aunt wouldn't take her childish actions freely like her mom did. The last time she gave Raven a hug, it almost resulted to her funeral. Her mother warned her before, but she casually brushed it off until she learned it the hard way. Though she never understood how her uncle had broke through the woman's walls and won her cold heart. The little rose gently lifted her head and pulled a seat right by her mother's side.

"Summer. Raven." Jaune respectfully bowed. "I'm here representing Glynda."

"Hello, Jaune. Good to see you again." Summer smiled.

"Jaune," Raven acknowledged his presence.

Jaune took the seat across from Ruby and silence hung in the air as everyone sat patiently for the darkness master to make his appearance. Sounds of familiar thumping resounded behind the door. All at once, the members rise from their seats. Once the doors were open, the members ceremoniously bowed their heads.

"Ozpin," everyone said in unison.

"Please, lift up your heads," Ozpin politely spoke. He glanced as Jaune and Ozpin's face lit up in surprise. "Jaune, nice to see you again. I see Glynda couldn't make it today."

Jaune respectfully lifted his head and took his seat. "Headmaster Goodwitch had an important affair today." He folded his hands on the table and straightened his posture. Not often did Jaune attended to these kind of meetings. But when he did showed up, he made sure to mind his manners.

"Now that everyone is present, let the meeting commence." Ozpin announced as he took his seat at the head table. His folded hands upheld his chin as he leaned in."Raven, report."

Raven folded her arms underneath her chest and crossed her legs. "I found the Fall Maiden." Ozpin raised an eyebrow and hummed pleasingly. He nodded his head to let the black hair woman continue. "She's somewhere in Beacon Academy. They're hiding her there to keep a watchful eye. If I were to take a guess, they're trying to sustain her life considering she doesn't have much time to live."

Ruby glanced at her aunt and noticed that she was biting her lips. The red head had an idea what was going on in Raven's mind. If Ozpin gave her permission, she would've stormed through Beacon Academy and wrecked havoc just to find the Fall Maiden. She thirsted for revenge as it was the maiden who took her husband's life away.

Raven and Tai were responsible for searching for the four maidens. After pin pointing the Fall Maiden's location, they proceeded to hunt her down under Ozpin's direct orders. However, the battle didn't turn in their favor as the maiden's guardian made his appearance. The guardian left a serious injury on Tai and the Fall Maiden took her chance to mercilessly end his life. Raven brought down her red blade katana and inflicted a critical injury on the Fall Maiden. She then quickly escaped with the husband's lifeless body, hoping for an eye for an eye. However, she later found out that the Fall Maiden was still somehow alive and Yang was now fatherless.

"It seems like we have to change our plans now," Ozpin smiled. "Good work Raven. Jaune, report."

"Things are all according to plan in Haven Academy. No one suspects a single thing," Jaune shrewdly smiled. "Though I would like to propose one thing now that there's a... Change in course. If I may?"

"Proceed."

"If Raven's intel in accurate, then my team and I can easily infiltrate Beacon Academy. It will be their turn to hold the Vytal Festival Tournament and students from different academies will be able to participate. Team JNPR will be able to take that opportunity and hunt for the Fall Maiden. No one will suspect a single thing."

Ozpin thoughtfully nodded his head. "Well done Jaune," he commended. "I expect no less from the leader of Team JNPR."

"If I may, I would like to add something to Jaune's prompt strategic plan," Ruby spoke up. Ozpin gestured his hand to allow the reaper to give her take. "Rather than no one suspecting a thing, how about we have a little fun and wreck chaos at Beacon Academy."

"I'm listening." Ozpin leaned back into his chair, grinding his thumb against his cane.

"During that time, we can make Beacon Academy crumble onto its knees," the little rose smirked. "And the whole world can watch it fall to its demise." Jaune bobbed his head up and down, nodding to Ruby's addition. Summer and Raven nodded their heads in agreement also.

"It will be a sight to see the light tower crumble," Raven laughed.

"I'm also looking forward to see Beacon fall," Summer smiled at Ruby. Rather than doing the lowly criminal activities, she was pleased to see her daughter was taking a big step forward.

"Then it's settled then. Ruby. Jaune. I'll let you handle Beacon's affairs. I trust you two will be able to make it happen. But do not forget your mission.

"Yes Ozpin," Jaune and Ruby said in unison.

"Last but not least, Ruby. Report."

"Weiss is collecting dust as we speak, and as of so far, Yang has no news of _him_ ," Ruby frowned.

"That damn twin of mine," the black hair woman muttered. "Can't even relay a single message to us."

"Give Qrow some time," Summer defended. "He does have a tribe to look after."

Raven clicked her tongue and shook her head while the red cloaked girl let out a deep sigh. Ruby had always looked up to her dad. It was his influence that she started nonchalantly swinging a scythe around. Though much to their disappointment, he left when Ruby was a toddler to become head of the tribe. Even though Qrow left, he still kept in touch from time to time by relaying messages to Yang. To Ruby, hating her father would be an overstatement. She just wished she could spend more time with him and see him more often.

"We'll leave Qrow be as of now. But currently, it seems that we have reach an agreement to our new plans."

"And how about the dust?" Ruby questioned.

"Continue collecting as much as possible," Ozpin answered.

Ruby nodded her head and glanced at the blond boy in front of her. "Jaune, I need you to do me a favor." Jaune scrunched his eyebrows because Ruby wasn't the type of person to ask for favors. She often didn't need help since she normally handled the situations herself and in her own gruesome ways.

"And that is?" Jaune cautiously asked.

"Make a few fake transcripts," Ruby smiled.

"Pardon?"

"I need you to make a few fake transcripts. I plan to infiltrate Beacon directly," the reaper clarified.

"Why not go to Mistral and you can take part of the Vytal Festival tournament when the time comes?" Jaune asked.

"Because that wouldn't be fun!"

Jaune wrinkled his nose, thinking about what Ruby thought was fun. He brushed it to the side, not daring to bother to ask, and shrugged. "Sure, sounds easy enough. How many?"

Ruby looked up and tapped her chin. Her head inclined back down and her lips perked up. "Four," she said simply. Jaune curled his hand, placed it on his mouth, and thought carefully. It was obvious that Ruby planned to have Weiss and Yang by her side. But who was the other one?

"And the fourth?" He managed to ask.

"That remains to be seen," she smiled kindly back to him. "I'll let you know soon."

"If you two are done, then I suppose this meeting will come to an end." Everyone nodded their heads with nothing more to say. "Then meeting adjourned." Everyone except for Summer proceeded to get up from their chair and walked towards the exit. However, Raven took a fancier departure as her red katana ripped a rift, taking her where ever she pleases.

As Ruby walked out the room, she took out her scroll and shot Yang a text message.

 _'Change of plans. Find someone you trust.'_


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, hop on!"

"I am not hopping on to your two wheel deathtrap."

"Oh come on Blake! It's not a two wheel deathtrap. Her name is bumblebee."

"Great. The two wheel deathtrap has a name," Blake rolled her eyes.

"Just get on already."

Yang pushed a helmet to Blake who reluctantly took it. The Faunus strapped the helmet over her head while Yang climbed to the front. She revved the engine of her motorcycle, letting out a thunderous roar. Rubber tires screeched against the concrete floor and left a trail of black tire burns as she proceeded to take off to Frostbite's pinpoint. Yang cruised along the road, cautiously watching her speed limit while keeping a conscious mind to the first timer gripping behind her. She already knew that she was a reckless driver to begin with, but she enjoyed every second of it.

To put it bluntly, Yang was a thrill seeker.

Driving at an insane speed pumped adrenaline to her blood and gave her a sufficient amount of thrill she so desired. The reason why she continued to follow Ozpin orders was because he gave her the thrill she needed. In most cases, every assignment he had entrusted her provided the adrenaline she craved. It was like an addictive drug. She was addicted to the bullets. She was addicted to the explosions. Most important of all, she was addicted to the danger. It wasn't the same when she fought grimm though. She couldn't become a huntress because grimm wasn't the same as fighting people. Grimm were like lifeless puppets with barely any conscious. But people?

They weren't lifeless at all.

Yang drifted onto a sharp corner with the raven hair Faunus cursing loudly behind her. She parked her yellow motorcycle and took off her helmet while shaking her long blond tangled mane. Her lips curled up as she took a long glance at Blake who was stumbling off the motorcycle.

"See that wasn't too bad?"

Blake grumbling took off her helmet and shoved it to the reckless driver. She proceeded to slip on her White Fang's mask, hiding her identity from Frostbite. The broker had promised her earlier that she wouldn't reveal any of her client's personal information. It was a trust built between two traders. Her hand reached over to her raven hair and slipped off her ribbon, releasing her ears from its shackles. Blake's cat ears twitched freely, feeling the nightly breeze against its fur from its long suffocation.

Yang hummed as she watched the White Fang agent wiggle her ears. "Cat ears huh?" The blonde smiled, leaning against her motorbike. "They look good on you," she complimented. However, Blake never responded to her flattery and only looked at her with her amber eyes. The broker couldn't make out the expression she had because of the mask she wore.

The bar owner pushed off from her motorcycle and gestured her hand. "Come on. This way." The warehouse was located far away from the residential district. In other words, it was a perfect spot for Frostbite to hide her stolen goods. The two girls strode into the warehouse with a horde of crates stacked neatly on the side.

"Where is she?" Blake asked. She looked around, but didn't see Frostbite anywhere. The warehouse was dimly lit and cobwebs decorated the wooden walls. A musty smell enriched the air, masking a bit of her Faunus's senses. Yang whirled her key ring with her index finger and nonchalantly whistled as she traveled deeper in the bowels of the storehouse.

The blonde halted to a stop and tucked her keys into her pocket. She then cocked her gauntlets from her hands, bringing out Ember Celica to its true form. Observing Yang, Blake also gripped Gambol Shroud and inspected the shadows of the warehouse. However, the Faunus didn't notice anything unusual through her night vision eyes. In a blink of an eye, Yang swung her fist and blocked a rapier striking from above. "You got to do better than that Frosty," the broker smirked. The brawler did a low spinning sweep kick, however, Frostbite vaulted over it and kept her distance away.

"Hmph. Even from sitting down all day long, you're not as sluggish as I thought ." Frostbite placed her weapon back onto her waist and sauntered over to the two girls. "A deals is a deal," the ex-heiress pointed her thumb behind her. "Your share is over there."

With a nod, Blake brushed passed her. Weiss watched the girl walked by and turned back to Yang. The blonde eyes latched on to the back of the White Fang agent, watching her sashaying her way to the wooden boxes of dust. "You won't have a chance," Weiss scoffed as she noted the obvious love-struck face Yang had on.

Yang frowned at her pessimism. "And I thought you never had a chance with Ruby," she snidely retorted.

Weiss closed her mouth and uttered a sound of annoyance as she jerked her head to the side. Both arms were folded underneath her chest and her foot tapped on the warehouse's floors. Both girls soon locked their glares in a deadlock, however, the tension was broken as Yang's scroll chimed. Taking out her scroll, Yang glanced at her message and arched her eyebrows.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Message from your girlfriend. Change of plans apparently and I have to find someone I trust." Yang explained. The blonde texted back and shoved it back into her pocket. With her eyes closed, she tilted her head up and took a deep breath. She continued to roll her neck and her shoulders, searching through her memories for someone trustworthy.

"And what's the plan?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "She didn't say. At least not yet." Her phone chimed again, and Yang opened it. Her eyes narrowed as it moved left and right, reading her cousin's lengthy message. The broker shot a text back and closed her scroll. "Ruby will be meeting with us here soon to explain everything. In the mean time, you're still on dust duty on _his_ orders."

Weiss's fingers tapped against her upper arm, and thought for a moment. "I'm going to need more men," she grumbled.

"I can lend you -"

Weiss held her hand up, preventing Yang from finishing her sentence. "No, your goons are trash."

The bar owner rolled her eyes and huffed. "At least they're better than nothing."

"Everything is all there," Blake said as she walked back to the group. "I'll be taking my leave soon. A few of my men will be here to pick up the crates." Weiss eyes lit up and smiled beneath her light blue mask.

"I would like to make a proposal," the ex-heiress turned to the cat Faunus. "I need more men to collect dust, and Yang here doesn't have the right people that can reach my expectation. To put it bluntly, they're a bunch of disappointment and a sore eye."

"Hey!"

Ignoring the blonde, Frostbite continued on. "I'm quite aware of your reputation and the number of decent men you have in your organization. I would like to hire some of your people to help me in my endeavors."

"I don't collaborate with humans," Blake answered flatly.

"Then don't look at us as humans. Being a normal human is an insult. Perhaps you should look at us as... Monsters instead," she smirked.

Blake paused momentarily and analyzed her statement. She didn't understand what Frostbite meant as monsters. They didn't look like grimm, and they clearly smelled like humans. However, what the girl said intrigued her a bit.

"And what's in it for us?"

"Lien," the ex-heiress replied.

"Not interested," Blake shot back.

"How about information?" Yang offered. Weiss shot the bar owner a questioning glare. However, she didn't bother to interject because she knew Yang for quite some time. And during that time, she understood that the broker was not a dumb blonde as everyone judged her to be.

The bar owner's offer caught the cat Faunus's attention. After spending a few hours with the broker, it was hard to exchange conversation because Yang always answered back with 'bartering.' She couldn't barter information because she didn't feel entirely comfortable with sharing precious information to people she didn't know. Especially when it was secretive information regarding the White Fangs.

"I'm listening." Blake opened up.

"Rather than hiring you guys, we want a partnership instead." Blake frowned when she heard the word 'partnership'. It definitely wasn't the same as hiring. If the two people were asking for a partnership, they were asking for mutual effort on both sides despite the situation. Scratch their back, and they will scratch yours.

"And why do I want to partner with you humans?"

"Like Frostbite said, don't look at us as humans but as monsters." Yang placed a cool smile. "Knowledge is power. And I'm the best person you got if you want that knowledge."

"That doesn't answer why I should partner up with you."

"Because I'm giving you valuable information that probably no one else has. If you want it, then you need to be the person who I can trust. And with a partnership, the ensures me that I can trust you to a certain extent." Blake thought intensively on Yang's proposal and her counterstatement.

"I'll take it into consideration then," Blake sternly replied.

In a quick second, Yang scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Blake. The White Fang agent lowered her eyes to read the message and noted the lone string of numbers on the small piece of paper. She glanced at Yang and received a wink back.

"Contact me when you reach a conclusion," the broker gave her a bright smile.

With that, Blake nodded and exited out of the warehouse. She took out her scroll and her thumbs tapped rapidly on the screen, sending the White Fang members her coordinates. After sending her location, she placed it back into her pocket. Her hand lingered in her fabric compartment, rubbing against the thin crumbled paper with her fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby stood on the balcony of Ozpin's tower, watching over the barren wasteland that surrounded his domain. Her silver orbs scanned the hordes of grimm slowly crawling from the crimson pool of tar-like substance. Born from darkness, they aimlessly wandered around like zombies under the stained bloody red sky. Half of her feet hung over the boundary, nearing the edge of the terrace. A gentle gust of wind caressed her body, slicking her dark scarlet hair back with her cloak fluttering behind her. With another step over the edge, gravity took hold of her body. Ruby spiraled to the ground with the wind whisking her face as she embraced her fall. In a brief second, crimson tints of jet black wings soared into the endless sky, journeying back to Vale.

* * *

"Wow, she sure does have a lot of men in her organization," Yang whistled loudly. "She can definitely spare us a few."

They were standing on the second floor of the warehouse behind a railing. Down below, one person was shouting orders while the rest scurried off like little insects. The ex-heiress vigilantly watched the masked foot workers noisily transport the wooden crates to their respected bullhead. Then she tore her eyes away when she heard a couple of flaps through an open window. An odd red and black crow perched on the rail, staring back at the platinum haired girl with its glinting silver eyes. Weiss instinctively brushed the bird's neck with the back of her curled finger. The bird twisted its neck pleasingly to her gentle strokes on its plumage. Then Weiss pulled away, allowing the bird to transform back into her original stature. With a leg over the other, Ruby haphazardly sat on the rail with her hands gripping onto the metal bar and gracefully smiling.

"Glad to see you can finally join us," Weiss said, not surprised with girl's avian ability. It took the Ruby many years to learn how to shape shift like her father and her aunt. It also didn't make it any easier when Qrow left her at a young age. Summer couldn't teach her, so she had to rely on her aunt's guidance. She always tried to convince her cousin to learn it, but Yang insistently refused because she had Bumblebee. Though her transformation was still far from perfection, it required a significant amount of energy just like her silver eyes.

The redhead hopped off from the bar, and leaned back into it. She looked at her girlfriend, feeling tempted to rip the mask that hindered her gorgeous face. But she knew better when people were around. "Miss me already Princess?" Ruby returned a wry laugh and pushed herself off the rail. She inched herself closer to the ex-heiress, pressing their bodies together. "Because I missed you," she flirtatiously whispered.

A pool of heat swarmed below Weiss's stomach. From the tone of her voice, the ex-heiress knew her girlfriend was in a frisky mood. She was more than willing to give into her desires and was willing to let her body succumb to her girlfriend's touches. However, she kept a mindful that her cousin was still present in the room.

"I-I suppose I do miss you," Weiss blushed, trying to keep her voice from flustering but failed to do so. Ruby hummed pleasingly and drew small circles on the ex-heiress's lower back.

"So you said there was a change in plan?" Yang asked as she watched the White Fangs leaving the vicinity.

The reaper released the ex-heiress's body to join Yang by the rails. "Yep," she chirped, turning back into her childlike demeanor. "Ladies, we're going to Beacon!"

"Huh?" The blonde knit her brows together. "Why Beacon?"

A shadow cast over Ruby's darkened face and her voice turned low. "Raven found the Fall Maiden," she answered. Yang gritted her teeth and slammed her palms on the railing, gripping the bar with her terrifying strength. Unwanted memories flashed before her as she recalled her mother breaking the tragic news to her. It was the same time when she saw her mother less because the older woman constantly pursued for the culprit. She took a deep calming breath and released the pole from her restraint, leaving the rail oddly shaped from her hands.

"I'm definitely in," the broker determinedly decided.

Ruby looked over her shoulder to Weiss for an answer. The ex-heiress slipped off her mask as the mass of Faunus have left the abandon warehouse. "I suppose it's time to let Remnant know that there is still another _Schnee_ alive and walking about," Weiss venomously spat. "But it'll be difficult to collect dust while attending school."

The red caped girl shrugged her shoulder. "We'll make it work somehow. Maybe we can steal dust on the weekend. But I'm sure it'll be fun to secretly attend school with hidden motives," Ruby mischievously smiled. "Yang?" The blonde turned her attention to her cousin. "Were you able to find someone?"

The bar owner tapped all ten of her fingers against the dent she made onto the bar. "I have an idea, but I don't think you might like it."

"Try me."

Yang scratched the back of her head in hesitation. "How about a White Fang agent?" There was a brief silence in the air and Yang glanced over to the two girls, wondering why they were quiet. She noticed the blank expressions on their face as they speechless of the blonde's suggestion. "No good?" she nervously chuckled.

"You're craz-."

"I like it!"

Weiss was appalled with her girlfriend's enthusiasm on the brute's idea. Once the red head made up her mind, it was difficult to talk her out of it. The only thing the ex-heiress could do is prevent any complications from happening. "What makes you think she's willing to join us?" Weiss logically pointed out.

"Yang?" Ruby looked inquiringly at the broker who only shrugged back.

"I'll make it work somehow."

"The sooner I get a confirmation, the sooner we can go to Beacon. Once we get transferred to Beacon, Team JNPR will join us shortly for the Vytal Festival Tournament. From there, we'll give everyone in Remnant a sight to see."

"And what sight is that?" Weiss curiously asked.

"The light house falling to its knees," Ruby deviously smiled.

"And how are we suppose to do that?" Yang wondered out loud.

"I'm positive Jaune will have something in mind. If not, then we can let Nora rampage to her heart's content. Though that probably wouldn't be the best idea. I want the Beacon to crumble, not fall because of broken legs." Ruby light heartedly laughed. Nora had an unnatural talent for twisting people's leg in ways that they weren't suppose to turn. She remembered Jaune telling her that the hyperactive girl went on a leg breaking spree without Ren's supervision in Mistral because they didn't serve pancakes. Much to her surprise, Headmaster Goodwitch gave Nora a slap on the wrist to appease the public and a pat on the back when she got home.

"So what do we do now?" The broker asked.

Ruby thoughtfully tapped her chin with a finger. "For now we can move these stuff back under Mt. Glenn. Just help us load it up on the airship and Weiss and I can take care of the rest."

"What?! You can't expect the two of us to car-" The red haired girl silenced her girlfriend with a finger and continued on. "We'll most likely plan out more dust raids while you somehow convince the agent." Yang firmly nodded and hopped over the rail to the first level.

Weiss removed Ruby's finger from her lips and scowled at her. "I hope you do know that it takes a lot of effort to move heavy crates around." She let out a big huff of air and watched the yellow brute effortlessly pick up multiple boxes out the door.

"I know," the temptress smiled. Her arms snaked around the ex-heiress back, delicately rubbing the side of her waist. Her lips moved closer to the platinum haired girl's ear, slowly nipping at it. "But I miss you. And I don't want Yang to be there when I get to ravage you." Weiss's breath hitched when Ruby dragged her lips along her creamy skin of her cheeks to her lustful lips. Soft gentle pecks turned into carnal kisses as their lips were hungry for each other's attention. They both cradled each other closer, kissing senselessly, trying to reduce the imaginary distance between their bodies. Passionate touches turned lecherous as their hands reached down to their partner's nether region. Much to the ex-heiress disappointment, Ruby pulled away, breaking the entranced spell between them.

"The faster we help Yang," the redhead breathlessly panted. "The faster we can leave."

Ruby had never seen Weiss worked so hard in her life before.


	8. Chapter 8

Blake Belladonna had another traitor in the White Fang.

The White Fang lieutenant, who she never caught his real name, had deserted the organization after she made an announcement of Adam's disloyalty. He belittled her, saying that her methods of running the organization was disappointing. The chainsaw wielding Faunus slandered her name as he called her weak and naive just like her father. He told her that the reason he stayed was because of Adam. It was his wisdom and his practicality that won the lieutenant's loyalty, not to some entitled girl.

Blake ran a frustrated hand through her hair, pacing back and forth in the tent where she held her strategy meetings. She already lost Adam, and now she had lost one of her stronger members. Even though her organization was quite large, the strength of every individual was something to laugh at. It wasn't easy to find someone who was skilled like the lieutenant or like Adam. They were hard to come by. She angrily shoved her hands into her pockets and felt a thin wrinkled paper brushing her skin. Blake stopped her pacing and grind the note between her two fingers. There were two choices to make. Join Yang's partnership and take a few risks, or continue to do what she have been doing. The cat Faunus thought long and hard. She didn't know how the members of the White Fang would react if they were to partner up with humans. But she had to make sacrifices.

She turned her head to the large map that hung on the side of the tent. Her eyes wandered to all over the red graffiti that indicated all the cargoes and Faunus enslaved mineries she had sabotaged or stole. She tapped her chin thoughtfully, trying to finalize her decision. If she partnered up with Yang, that also meant she partnered up with Frostbite. And she knew that their goals almost aligned. Blake took out her scroll and dialed a number that was already in her contact list. She raised her scroll to her ear and let the tone ring.

 _"Something you need?"_ A female's voice was loud and clear on the other side of the scroll.

"Are you busy at Menagerie?" The cat Faunus asked.

 _"Why?"_

"I need you here at Vale," Blake answered.

 _"What for?"_

"Because I'm low on people here, and it's not helping when Adam and my lieutenant left."

 _"Adam left?"_ Her tone sounded bewildered.

"Yes he left. So are you coming?" The raven haired asked impatiently.

 _"I'm on my way Blake."_

The girl on the other side hung up and Blake blankly stared at the dark screen. The protective glass of scroll reflected her covered face, and she could see the hesitation in her own amber eyes. Her fingers rubbed against the piece of paper, and she reluctantly brought it out from her pocket. She punched in the long string of numbers onto her scroll and it rang several times. It felt like ages before the other person picked up.

 _"Hello?"_ A familiar female's voice echoed from the scroll.

"It's Blake."

 _"Hey Blakey!"_ The girl sang happily. The cat Faunus rubbed her temples because she couldn't comprehend how Yang could have this much energy. Perhaps there was some secret type of dust that made people energetic and ecstatic. Maybe that's why Frostbite collected dust.

"I'm taking your partnership into consideration. But I prefer to discuss it in person."

 _"Sure thing! Do you want to meet up at my bar or do you have a place in mind?"_

"I'll send you my coordinates," the White Fang agent replied.

 _"Sweet! I'll see you in a bit, kitty-cat!"_

The connection disconnected and the scroll turned black once again. Blake removed the device from her ear and stared down at it, looking at her own reflection again. The hesitation in her amber eyes disappeared, and the corner of her eyes crinkled.

* * *

A pinging notification popped up on Yang's scroll. She glanced at it and slid down her full-face grimm mask, similar to the one her mother always wore. Bumblebee rumbled on the asphalt road, shaking the streets with its deafening engine. With one pull, Yang sped off as her back wheel skidded against the floor, raising her front wheel high in the air. The Valean wind whipped her mask and blew madly against her blond mane. The broker smiled beneath the mask, enjoying the rushing current. She broke the speed limit by three times the amount, and no cop dared to pursue her as they knew their childish engine couldn't keep up with her monstrous motor.

Her joyride became more bumpy as her wheels revved on dirt and grass rather than dry concrete road. Yang had left the borders of the city, and was heading deep into some forest to the White Fang encampment site. Another ping vibrated in her pocket, informing her that she was close by. Her loud engine blared through the hushed forest and a handful of raised canopy appeared in sight. Yang drifted her bike into a full stop and stepped out of her motorcycle. Though she wasn't pleased when a few masked Faunus foot soldiers pointed their guns to warmly welcome her.

"Hey, I was personally invited by your leader!" claimed Yang, lifting her hands innocently in the air.

"Yeah right! She would never approach to some human," one henchman exclaimed.

Well, the broker did try reasoning with them. She cocked her gauntlets and pierced the forest's grass with Ember Celica. An explosive round rippled through the soil, spewing out a column of dirt and filling the air with its murky substance. A tide of bullets ripped towards her, however, none of it managed to find its target.

"Where did she go?" one henchmen panically asked.

"She's ri-," before the person could finish his sentence, Yang brought her gauntlets and knocked him out. Then she knocked another with a round house kick. One by one, the brawler delivered a series of devastating blows as she wrecked mayhem at the encampment site. By the time she was down to the last person, she clutched his collar and was about to knock him senselessly with her fist until she felt a sharp blade poking on her back. Yang immediately released her hold from the poor Faunus. The member fell onto the floor from the force and retreated back in terror. She held her hands up in the air, feeling a slight déjà vu. The brawler slipped her mask off and turned around, showing a bright smile.

"Hey Blakey!" She chirped.

Her amber eyes widen as the trespasser was the same bar owner from before. "I don't remember telling you to beat my men as part of our deal," Blake said irritably, sheathing back her katana. She looked around at the mass amount of unconscious bodies messily scattered everywhere. The raven haired Faunus tapped her foot and glared at the blonde with hardened eyes.

"They started it!" Yang pointed accusingly to the still bodies. "You didn't tell me I needed a physical letter of invitation."

"Just follow me," Blake sighed. Yang trailed behind Blake into a large canopy, watching the Faunus's ass sway side to side with every saunter. The brawler wanted to tap that as much as she was tapping her chin. Much to her dismay, her gawking came to an end when the girl suddenly turned around. "What will we expect if we were to make a partnership."

"Your men will help us collect more dust, but you personally, will attend Beacon with us."

"Beacon? " She asked suspiciously. "Why do you want to attend Beacon?"

"Because they have something that we want," Yang's cheerful demeanor turned upside down.

"And that is?" Blake further questioned.

"Bartering," she sang. The frown immediately turned back around, reversing back to her old self. Blake clicked her tongue. The blonde was difficult to probe for information.

"And how will this help me?"

"Simple. You scratch our back first, and we'll scratch yours. On top of that, you can get unlimited information from yours truly." Yang placed a hand on her chest and fluttered her eyelids at Blake. The broker hoisted herself onto the table and crossed her legs. "The White Fangs are striving for radical changes correct? We can help you with that."

"And how am I suppose to trust you that you'll be 'scratching' my back," Blake's eyes narrowed at her.

"That's where the trust come in," the bar owner replied with a happy smile. "Have I ever lied to you once?"

"You haven't disclosed much intel for me to decide if you are lying," the Faunus countered.

"True," Yang said as she pointed a finger gun at her. She pushed herself off from the table, and circled around the raven haired girl with hands neatly clasped behind her back. "Have a little faith in us. You need us. Your organization isn't doing too hot, and probably won't in the future."

Blake hesitantly thought about it. What Yang said was true. The White Fang wasn't exactly doing too well with her father's peaceful methods. Morality will soon fall, and everything will be a waste. The Faunus wouldn't achieve anything, and discrimination would worsen.

"And how are we suppose to get into Beacon?"

"Someone will prepare us fake transcripts. Teams will already be prepared. You'll meet with the other two girls as soon as you join us," the broker explained.

"Fine, I'll join your little endeavors on one condition. I don't want my real name on that transcript."

"Great! Let me make a quick phone call." Yang took out her scroll and began dialing. The device rang multiple times before the person picked up. However, there was a bunch of muffling at the other end.

"Ruby?"

There more muffling on the other end and slight gasps.

"Hellooo? Ruby?"

 _"Oh hey Yang. Sorry I was... Eating,"_ Ruby paused and chuckled.

"Well anyways, it looks like we got our fourth member. You can fire up that transcript," Yang said as she send Blake a wink.

 _"Name?"_

"Name?" Yang redirected the question to the cat Faunus.

"Belle," Blake answered.

"Belle," Yang repeated to her cousin. The blonde's eyes twitched when she heard slight panting noise in the background. "Is everything alright over there?"

 _"Yeah, Weiss is just tired from all that... Lifting."_ Ruby paused and chuckled again.

"You're making her lift all that boxes while you're... Eating?" Yang's voice was filled with doubt. She already knew what was happening and didn't wanted to know the details.

 _"Something like that."_

"Right... Well, we'll be heading over there soon so you can meet the newest member. So please finish... Eating before we get there." Ruby never replied back and hung up immediately. Yang shook her head and rubbed her ears to bleach the heavy sounds she overheard.

"Is everything alright?" Blake asked in concern.

"Peachy," Yang muttered back. "Just interrupted something important that's all."


	9. Chapter 9

Weiss hated Yang Xiao-Long

Why?

Because the blonde's timing couldn't be any better. Ruby's divine tongue was about to send her to a blissful heaven until her scroll rang. Yang disrupted the most important thing that was happening, the euphoric orgasm that her cousin was about to give. Before the ex-heiress could reach her high, she had to watch her girlfriend's head writhe out of her squeezing, sticky thighs. And if that wasn't embarrassing enough, she had to listen to Ruby talk with her mouth full. So she reluctantly unwrapped her legs to let the poor redhead properly converse to the clam jammer. However, she never expected Ruby to continue to play at her nether region at the same time. Her breath tickled her sensitive spots every time words escaped from her mouth. Her tongue was more gentle and slow. And to make things worse, she added a couple of fingers into the mix. Dust that riled her up. Once Ruby put down her device, they went on for multiple rounds, surrendering to their animal-like desires.

"Ruby, I would like it if you weren't talking to your cousin on the scroll while ravishing me," Weiss bitterly complained as she slipped her white combat skirt on.

"It's not my fault that you're a screamer," she flirtatiously smirked back. Her lustful eyes watched the ex-heiress hide her slim, curved body underneath the cursed protective layers called clothes.

"I-I-I am not a screamer," the ex-heiress stuttered in denial. A blush heated her face, tinting her cheeks rosy red.

"You can ask Yang," Ruby playfully sang.

Weiss grumbled underneath her breath as she continued to smooth on the wrinkles on her attire. She already knew Yang had heard her. It wasn't exactly the first time this happened, or the second. Once Ruby was at it, there was no way of stopping her. As much as Weiss hate to admit it, she never wanted her girlfriend to cease her love makings. She loved every single bit of it.

"Hey Jaune," Ruby spouted in a high pitched voice. Weiss glanced up to the redhead and noticed that she was talking on her scroll. Then frowned at Ruby's bedraggled hair. "We found a new person. Mmhmm, yep. Her name is Belle. Put that on the transcript and send that to Beacon right away. Thanks! See you soon."

"Come here Ruby," Weiss demanded as she curled her finger. The temptress in Ruby had temporarily disappeared, returning her to her childlike self. The puppy eyes glistened at the ex-heiress as her head confusingly flopped to one side. If there was one person who understood Ruby's sporadic character, it was definitely Weiss. "Your hair is a mess," she muttered. She brushed Ruby's dark scarlet hair with her fingers, sweeping the wild strands back into their proper place.

"You're the one who made it a mess," the redhead giggled. "I remember someone tugging the back of my hair to pull my face closer."

"I'm not ready to show the world my proud work of art," she huffed back. She removed the random long hairs that covered Ruby's face and tucked it behind her ear. "There you look better now." Weiss planted a gentle rewarding kiss for her patience.

"Geez, I thought you guys were done eating!"

"Yang," Weiss growled as her lips ghosted over her lover's.

"We are!" Ruby objected and directed her pout to her cousin. She noticed that a raven haired girl with a bow on top of her head strolling besides Yang. Immediately, her pout changed into a welcoming warm smile. "Hi! You must be Belle, nice to meet you!" Ruby kindly stuck her hand out to the fourth member.

"Don't shake that hand," Yang warned the Faunus. "And don't ask why. Trust me."

Weiss choked on her spit because she fell victim to that glorious hand. The way Ruby used and fondled her with it was utterly illegal. Blake looked at Yang with disconcerting eyes and nodded. She turned her attention back to the white haired girl and her eyes narrowed maliciously.

" _Schnee_ ," Blake growled venomously. She reached behind her back to grab Gambol Shroud and swung her blade directly at the platinum haired woman with lightning speed. Weiss managed to dodge the surprise attack by a margin as she leaped to the side and rolled on the floor.

Weiss frowned at the White Fang agent and extracted her Myrtenaster from her hips. Her footwork straightened and her rapier pointed straight at the Faunus. Her poise was refined as her eyes locked in full concentration at her target. With two fingers, Weiss swiped the air to summon a glyph underneath her heels causing her to lunge forward at an extreme speed. Clangs resounded as their respected weapons clash against each other. The ex-heiress casted a series of glyphs around the raven haired girl to propel herself for a rapid assault. However, every single stroke of her blade missed as it hits Belle's shadow clone. Weiss's tongue clicked and she spun her rapier's revolver. The blade emblazed with fire and she lunged again, pushing the girl back with its fiery power.

"Yang," Ruby hissed in a whisper. "I thought we could trust her."

"I didn't know she would react like this if she saw Weiss! Besides, shouldn't you help her?"

"Not yet. She's been saying how she needs to exercise her arms," Ruby replied back.

"With your raging hormones, I thought she would get enough exercise," the blonde muttered back.

"Shush!" the reaper held a finger to her lips and watched the battle intently.

Blake could feel the burning heat kiss her face as her opponent pushed her back with her red dust. If the _Schnee_ was going to fight back with dust, then so will she. She grabbed a magazine filled with dust vials, and slammed it into the hilt of katana. Not a second to lose, the Faunus made her counterattack as she lashed out her Gambol Shroud. Her strikes quickened, forcing Weiss to take a few strides back. When the ex-heiress tried to counter back, she released an ice dust empower clone and encased the girl's rapier. Oddly, the weapon seemed familiar to her. She recognized it from somewhere. But where?

Weiss tugged on her weapon, but it was no use. Her arms weren't as strong as Ruby's. She couldn't even pull Myrtenaster if she really tried. Give her a cup of steaming hot water, and she still wouldn't be able to pull it out. For a lack of better word, her arms were dainty. Before Blake could swing her blade down, she pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. She purposefully missed the Faunus girl to stop her abruptly on her tracks.

"Frostbite," Blake gritted her teeth. Now she remembered where she had seen the rapier. It was during the warehouse where Yang was attacked out of nowhere. "So Frostbite is a _Schnee_. I should've known. Deals off Yang." As soon as the Blake turned around, she saw her own reflection through the blade of a giant scythe in front of her.

"Sorry. Once you know her real identity, I can't let you go," Ruby devilishly smiled.

"I will not work with a _Schnee_ ," Blake hissed at the reaper.

"She's a Schnee for now, but soon she'll be a Rose in the future," the scythe wielder said spiritedly.

Weiss choked again and pounded her chest. She didn't expect Ruby to be blunt about the proposal. They only had been dating for two years now. They still had long ways to go before marriage. Though a ring does look nice on her hand.

"That's still not helping your case little Red."

Yang quickly pulled Blake off to the side. Having the pretty Faunus's head sent flying by her own cousin was the last thing she wanted. "Blake," she rasped. "Do you remember me telling you about how Frostbite's girlfriend is a bit... Crazy about her? Well that's her girlfriend. And that's my cousin."

"Your point?" she whispered harshly.

"If you want your head still attached to your body, then you put your pride away. My cousin won't let you wander freely now you know about Frostbite. She'll be hunting you down and the rest of the White Fangs. We'll be a thorn to your plans."

As much as Blake wanted to admit it, the blonde brought up a good point. She was already nervous about the overgrown garden tool breathing down her neck, but she was too proud to say it. She could probably square off with Yang and the Schnee, but she had a feeling that the redhead was the most dangerous one. It wasn't a hard observation. The scythe provided more evidence than necessary for dustsakes.

"Fine," she grumbled annoyingly. Yang smiled and threw an arm around her shoulder. She raised a thumbs up to give the couple a clear signal.

"She's in!" Yang hollered back.

"And how can we trust her?" Weiss dryly pointed out. "She already attacked me out of the blue." The ex-heiress glared at the newcomer with dagger eyes, feeling a grudge well inside of her.

Ruby nodded her head in agreement and added her two cents. "Weiss has a good point, Yang." She lifted her curved, razor-sharp blade and slugged it over her shoulder. "I don't know if I can trust her either. I still think decapitating her is the best way to go."

Blake's body stiffened when the little Red said it so nonchalantly. A cold sweat slid down her forehead and she swallowed. She looked at the blonde next to her and saw something she wasn't quite familiar, the concern in her lilac eyes. At that moment, she knew she was on their naughty list already. It wouldn't do the White Fang any good if she went suddenly missing. It wasn't just a tinge of fear she was feeling, but also irritation. It infuriated her that she was living up to the ex-lieutenant's definition of weak.

There was one thing that Blake is, and weak is not one of them.

"Blake Belladonna," the Faunus wittingly said. The ex-heiress and the reaper arched their eyebrows and looked at each other. "It's not Belle, but Blake. Daughter of Ghira Belladona, the leader of the White Fangs. Freedom fighter for all Faunus."

"How does that help us?" Weiss deadpanned.

"It doesn't," Yang intervened. "It's a trade system that is built on trust. She's bartering her life by exposing her identity."

"Yang?" Ruby looked at her cousin inquiringly.

"If she's willing to sell a bit of herself out like that, I say give her a chance."

"A chance for her to backstab us? No thanks," Weiss refuted as she crossed her arms.

"Initiation is coming up soon and we need someone. She's the best option we got. She already has shown most of her cards in her hands, and she's definitely capable," Yang justified.

"Weiss?" Ruby turned her head to the ex-heiress and hooked her arm from her chest. Their fingers interlaced and the reaper looked anxiously at the platinum haired woman.

"Ruby," Weiss sighed. "How much do you even trust her."

"I trust Yang's intuition," she replied back.

The ex-heiress pinched the bridge of her nose and puffed heavily. She locked her eyes scornfully at the cat Faunus, and threatened, "One misstep and you're done."

"Then its settled," Ruby concluded. Her hand squeezed tightly in Weiss's. "We will have to partner up during initiation and the headmaster will divide us in a team of four. Most likely our partners will be assigned randomly, so do your best to find one of us.

"And what if the we don't end up on the same team?" Blake inquired, turning her attention to the redhead.

"And what if we happened to find someone different as a partner?" Yang added.

Ruby waved her hand dismissively. "Make sure it doesn't end that way, or else things will get awfully complicated."

"What a great thought out plan," the cat Faunus rolled her eyes.

The little rose ignored her sarcasm and remained optimistic. "I'll think of something if things don't go our way. We'll see you guys at Beacon then!" Ruby pulled Weiss away, leaving the underground hideout.

"Where are they going?" Blake curiously asked.

"You don't want to know."


	10. Chapter 10

**See Author's Note below**

* * *

Weiss and Ruby took the public bullhead to Beacon because flying their own private aircraft wasn't exactly inconspicuous. The trip was an hour long, but they didn't mind. They sat in their designated seats off to the side, enjoying each other's presence. Weiss leaned her head against Ruby's shoulder and sighed contently. The reaper bent and planted a soft kiss on top of her ex-heiress long silky hair as she continued to carefully observe the students on board.

Her red eyes roamed around the airship, cautiously listing students who could serve as potential problems. She already noted the orange haired boy, leaning on his cane and intently watching a few days old news channel. It was hard to forget a person wearing a bowler hat with orange hair. It practically screamed for attention. Her eyes warily wandered to the next person who reminded her of an ice cream flavor. Her back was pressed against the wall with her eyes close as an umbrella sat by her side.

Ruby added her to the growing list and settled her gaze back to the ex-heiress. Their fingers were laced together and the redhead gave a gentle squeeze.

"We're here," she cooed. Weiss squirmed and nuzzled her head further into the crook of her girlfriend's neck, however, Ruby shook her even more to wake her from her short slumber. Weiss reluctantly removed herself, stretched coarsely, and rubbed her eyes. When she finally opened them, piercing blue eyes met red.

"You look better with silver," the ex-heiress murmured. She delicately pressed her lips on the girl's cheek.

"Have to wear color contacts or our cover will be blown," Ruby sheepishly smiled and ran a thumb over her girlfriend's hand.

By the time the bullhead alighted, they dismounted the aerial vehicle to the courtyard. A sudden explosion up head surprised them as they watch a fierce blast destroy the midsection of the walkway. Ruby cracked into a laughter as she watched clouds of black smoke shrouding the area.

"Reminds me of how we met," Weiss frowned.

"Love at first sight?" Ruby grinned back.

"If you count exploding as a definition of love at first sight then I suppose."

Weiss had met the little rose previously two and half years ago. It was when she was meeting Ozpin for the second time. She was carrying a case full of dust into his private tower until a redhead clumsily collided with her. Dust crystals flew out of the case and shattered, blowing a big hole on the tower's side walls. By the time she shook her stupor, the silver eyed girl greedily wrapped her hands underneath her thighs, hoisted and pinned her against the hallway walls, and seductively whispered 'mine' into her sensitive ear. It took her half a year to be acquainted with Ruby and to succumb to her playful teases.

Clouds of black smoke disappeared and the two girls could see a red haired bull Faunus bickering with a white haired posh individual. A few minutes later, the Faunus angrily stormed off to the main building. Weiss tugged Ruby along to meet the opulent snob as he was brushing the cinders off his attire. The heir of the Schnee Dust Company looked up and was flabbergasted to see the person in front of him.

" _Black Sheep,_ " he sneered haughtily.

" _Shitley,_ " Weiss smirked back cunningly. His proud smile turned upside down to the familiar but crude nickname that was often used at the manor.

"I'm glad to see you haven't changed at all sister."

"Cut the cordial persona. What are you doing here?" Weiss interrogated as her curled lips glowered.

"I can ask you the same. I'm surprise a pariah such as yourself was able to afford a prestigious school like this."

"Money doesn't buy talent," she snappily retorted.

Whitley grimaced and his eye twitched. "I'll have you know that Beacon recognizes my capabilities," he snorted pompously.

"It seems like Beacon have lowered their standards."

"Indeed if they accepted a barbarian like you into the school," he shot back.

Ruby could feel the heavy tension in the air as they continuously threw insults at each other. Her fake red eyes could see the imaginary static electricity emitting from their spiteful eyes. She couldn't decide whether to intervene or not.

"Funny, cause the last time I saw you train, you were the one swinging a rapier barbarically. You could never seem to use it to its full potential," she smiled mockingly.

"Father would beg to differ," Whitley chided.

"How silly of me," she primly mocked. "Father, who doesn't have a single clue about combat, is the perfect individual to judge a person's capabilities. He did a superb job on raising an incompetent son."

"More competent than a dyke," he sneered as he glanced down at the two still holding each other hands.

And that did it.

Ruby's thin ice cracked a tiny bit.

She unfolded Crescent Rose and slammed it down in front of the heir, startling him to fumble back to the floor. The scythe-wielder looked at the Weiss's brother with lackluster eyes and a face devoid of care. Before the reaper could make another move, Weiss held her hand up. She hummed pleasingly to Ruby's reaction and rewardingly caressed her chin while planting a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"My girlfriend would beg to differ," Weiss smirked at the cowering boy. "Come along Ruby." Ruby blinked multiple times and clasped her scythe back to her holder. The twinkle returned to her eyes, replacing the dullness. She followed behind Weiss without breathing a word to the heir.

"I could've made one less problem for you."

"Don't want to make a scene do we?"

"Ah, I forgot. Did you get everything out of your chest?" Ruby tilted her head at Weiss. Their fingers interlocked again as they strode to the main building.

"Not even close," Weiss snorted.

* * *

Blake and Yang didn't exactly ride the same bullhead as the couple did. The blonde insisted that she wanted to bring her two wheel deathtrap despite how the attendants could not authorize that. They repeatedly told her that she could not bring a motorcycle at the passenger's deck. The vehicle must remain in another bullhead that was designated for specifically cargoes. But Yang did not like that. She was persistent on explaining how Bumblebee was not an ordinary vehicle, but a transcendent and loyal partner. Though none of the workers were convinced. In the end, Blake somehow persuaded the reckless driver to keep her motorcycle in the cargo vehicle. And that's why they were sitting in the cargo bullhead.

"Next time, I'm riding on a proper transportation vehicle."

"Aw, it's not that bad Blakey!"

"It's hot and it's stuffy in here," Blake knitted her brows.

"Maybe you should take off your bow and let your kitty ears breathe a bit?"

"I'd rather not," the cat Faunus scoffed.

"Well, your misery is about to end because Beacon is right there!" Yang excitedly pointed out.

The cargo bullhead hovered down to the launch pad and lowered its loading ramp. The blonde pushed her motorcycle out with Blake a few steps behind her. The Faunus looked around, and noted the lack of students in the area and a crater at the center of the courtyard.

"We're late," Blake coldly carped.

"Fashionably late," Yang corrected. "Besides, I can always call Ruby if we get lost."

"That's not the point," the cat Faunus reminded. "We're not suppose to draw attention. Coming late to Beacon is the other way around."

"Maybe we're getting attention because we're two beautiful girls," Yang optimistically grinned.

Blake rolled her eyes and the corner of her lips quirked a little. Frankly, she was warming up to the blond bar owner. She was positively cheerful most of the time and it was oddly contagious. Yang would somehow make her smile on the inside even though her face says the opposite. It was like a new change of scenery.

"Let's go and see how much of the opening we missed," Yang said as she parked her bike in a Beacon owned storage facility.

They both sauntered into the auditorium as quietly as possible. The students were too busy listening to the professor's tasteless speeches to even notice the two late girls walking in. Up on the stage, Professor Port was about to make his debut for the next speech. Blake and Yang stood side by side, feeling a bit fortunate that they came in late. However, there was someone unusual that caught the corner of cat Faunus's eyes.

Adam Taurus.

At once, Blake tugged the broker's arm and hid behind her. There was no mistaking it for anyone else. She recognized the red hair and the bull horns far off in the distance.

"Blake," Yang whispered aloud, unfamiliar to the close contact that the Faunus was showing. "What are you doing?"

"Adam Taurus," she hissed back.

"Who?"

"There's a guy right over there that use to be in the White Fang," she clarified as she still tried to hide behind Yang.

"Wait seriously?" Yang raised both of her eyebrows at the adorable girl uselessly trying to hide behind her back. Blake nodded her head shakily. "Great, not even the first day and we have problems already."

"So what do we do now?"

Yang quickly took her phone out from her pocket and nimbly typed a message. She clasped her scroll and slid it back into the fabric compartment.

"We wait."

* * *

 **I'm going to take a break from writing fan fiction for around a week. I actually enjoyed writing the conversation between Weiss and Whitley.**

 **Leave reviews~**

 **I'll see you next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Sorry it took a bit. I had unexpectedly had family over and they took a bit of my time. Then I had writer's block for a certain character in the story who will soon be revealed in the future chapters.**

 **See author notes below for recent edit.**

* * *

 _We got problems. Meet us at back at the courtyard after this._

This was the first message she received from Yang all day. Ruby frowned at her scroll as Professor Port finished his speech to allow Professor Oobleck to take the stage. The green haired man zipped over to the stage and vomited words that she couldn't even catch. She slipped her scroll in front of Weiss and permitted her to read the received message. Just like Ruby, her lips melded into an unhappy straight line. The redhead sighed and placed her safely scroll back into her pocket.

Initiation hasn't even started and they encountered problems already.

After Professor Oobleck's speech, Headmaster Salem finally made her debut, revealing the audience her porcelain pale face and her white hair tied back bun. It was well known around Remnant that she was one of the very few individual survivors alive from voluntarily infusing dust into her own body as a young adult. As a consequence for holding such great power, deep and red purple veins ran through the edge of her face as a branded mark. Her irises turned red and her sclera turned jet black from the toxicity of dust. From having such high concentration of dust embedded in her body, she still experienced excruciating pain, however, the agony she is currently facing is less than to before. After many years of dust coursing through her blood, and her body naturally became accustomed to it.

"I'll keep this brief," she started. "All I see are trashes." Her red eyes wandered around the pool of audience in the amphitheater. "Forms of wasted energy, forms of wasted resources, and fodder for grimms. You assume coming to this school will free you from this. You are correct, and yet, you are wrong. You have access to abundant knowledge and abundant resources. However, this school can only carry you so far. It is your decision to diligently sharpen yourself. It is your decision if you want to change for the better. It is up to you to take the first step." With that, Headmaster Salem ended her speech and walked off the stage, leaving the audience aghast. A few among them were whispering to each other, while the speech left some mouths as dry as Vacuo's desert. As soon as Salem left, Hazel Rainart stepped up to talk.

"You lot will gather in the ballroom tonight. Be ready for initiation tomorrow; you'll need it. Dismissed," Professor Rainart announced with a neutral expression.

Ruby and Weiss discreetly broke away from the large crowd of students and rendezvoused back to the court yard. The court yard was barren of people, and only the sound of their heels disturbed the quiet stillness. Mysteriously, the hole in the middle of the pathway had been fixed with no scars of any damage. Yang waved the two girls down as she stayed hidden off to the side behind the pillars.

"So what's the problem Yang?" Ruby asked as she sauntered over with Weiss glued to her side.

"Blake?" Yang passed the question to the cat Faunus who was coolly leaning against the pillar walls.

The katana-wielder crossed her leg over the other and looked at the trio with serious eyes. "For some reason," Blake hesitantly said. "There's an ex White Fang member attending here at Beacon." The three girls wore puzzling looks and looked at one another dubiously.

"An ex White Fang member?" Ruby broke the silence and absentmindedly smoothed her red fringes from her face as she chewed her lips. She never expected for things to get this... Complicated.

"Though it doesn't make any sense for him to be here," the cat Faunus skeptically muttered.

"What makes you say that?" Ruby asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"He hates humans. More than I do as a matter of fact," she answered.

"A change of heart?" Yang weakly suggested.

"Perhaps, but I strongly doubt it."

"We can figure out why he's here later. But right now, paint a picture for us of this White Fang you're speaking of."

"Adam Taurus. A man with spiked red and brown hair with bull horns," she instantly replied back. "He wields a long sword by his waist."

"A bull Faunus? Sounds like the same guy who exploded with Whitley," Weiss murmured.

"Who's Whitley?" Yang inquisitively asked.

"Another _Schnee_ ," Blake snorted scornfully.

"The only obnoxious _Schnee_ in the family," the ex-heiress caustically added.

"In other words, more problems to add into our list," Ruby dramatically sighed.

"So what's the plan?" the blonde inquired. She also pressed her back against the white pillar walls, next to Blake.

"I can get rid of both of them?" the red head thoughtfully suggested.

"And blow our cover? I think not," Weiss disapproved her girlfriend's foolish answer. "Not everything can be solved by burying them five feet deep into the ground."

"If makes you any feel better, I doubt Adam knows what I look like," Blake casually brought up. The three girls threw quizzical looks at the cat Faunus. They had the same look on their face, eyebrows slammed close together and their eyes squinted closely shut like slits. Their mouths were ajar and they tilted their heads with puzzled looks. Then Blake spoke again to make things clearer. "We've been wearing masks our whole lives in the White Fang. Not once had I shown my face to him."

"Well, that makes it easy," Yang let out a breath of relief.

"But," Blake added on. "He's seen everything."

Yang looked at her incredulously and slapped her hand onto her chest. "He saw... Everything?"

"No not like that," Blake's palm met her face as she caught on that the blonde's sentence suggested a different meaning. "He already seen my semblance and my weapon already."

"You're like Frostbite," Weiss said as she understood where Blake was getting at. "You have to hide your true identity."

"Exactly," the raven haired girl pointed at the heiress. Deep inside, Blake was overjoyed that she came to Beacon prepared. As Belle as her alias, it made transitioning a lot easier in the academy. If things worked the way they planned it, no one would suspect who she actually is.

"Which also means you're extremely useless here," Weiss sardonically added. The cat Faunus subtly rolled her eyes at such insult. She wouldn't exactly be useless here. She was fairly proficient in hand to hand combat, but she had to admit, she was definitely at a disadvantage without a comfortable weapon in her hands.

"We can fix that. Or I can at least," Ruby had a dorky smile.

"And how are you going to do that?" Blake pondered aloud. She had a strong desire to know what the little Red had up her sleeve.

"She'll probably make you a weapon that shoots laser beams or something," the ex-heiress snorted sarcastically.

"You know she would totally do that," the broker frowned at her cousin's girlfriend. Yang and Weiss both wouldn't be surprised if the redhead actually manage to create something as dangerous as that. Ruby was pretty well known in the group to create such ludicrous but hazardous weapons. Give her supplies, a room, and a bit of time, and wva-la, one of Remnant's most dangerous and possibly self destructive weapon have been produced.

At the corner of Blake's amber eyes, she caught a glimpse of Ruby's red eyes twinkling in excitement. And from that look, Blake also understood. "No laser beam shooting katanas," Blake firmly shot down the absurd suggestion. The weapon enthusiast disappointingly pouted her lips and grumbling folded her arms.

"Fine, I'll make it simple but I'm going to need more than a day. So for now, don't reveal yourself during initiation. If Adam starts to suspect your true identity, then we'll have to cut him down," Ruby said without hesitation.

Blake internally cringed at the aggressive plan. "C-Cut him down?" Her voice faltered. "Isn't there another way that doesn't involve... Murdering him?"

"There is one way," the scythe wielder said blatantly

"That is?" Blake's face brightened with hope.

"Don't let him know who you really are," the rose reaper sternly answered with a black face.

Yang frustratingly scratched the back of her head as she watched Blake sighed a troubled breath with downcast eyes. She wanted to do more for the girl, but there was a limit to how much she can do. The only thing she can possibly do is keep an eye out for Adam Taurus and prevent him from recognizing the girl at all cost.

"If there are any problems, send a message," Ruby strongly advised. "The more we know what we're dealing with, the better we can work around it. As for initiation tomorrow, make sure we find each other." Then the redhead turned to the raven haired girl and gave a sound order. "Blake, you can't let anyone know who you really are no matter the predicament you're in. If you have to be a bag full of burden, then be one." Then Ruby looked at both Weiss and her cousin. "If Blake gets to any trouble, make sure you cover for her." They both adamantly nodded back to her.

"As of today ladies," Ruby continued her instructions. "Enjoy being students. If you hate it, then act like you love it."

* * *

 **Edit 8/9/2017: 'Ruby metallic eyes' have been changed to 'Ruby's red eyes.' Ruby is forced to hide to her eyes because it's an extremely unique trait that signifies the ancient silver warriors. So she will be wearing red color contacts as a student. However, when she's running around doing criminal activities, she will switch back to normal silver. I know it's a little ridiculous that Ruby has to hide her silver eyes while Weiss can run around with her white hair. Just bear with me for now.**


	12. Chapter 12

_If Adam starts to suspect your true identity, then we'll have to cut him down._

These words repeated like a broken tune as Blake's memories flashed back to their prior engagement at the courtyard. She wished there was some other way to deal with the hot headed bull Faunus. Surely a death sentence was not on the top of her list if he were to unintentionally stumble upon her identity. But she wasn't the one calling the shots. Little Red did, and she was pretty adamant about taking Adam's life away like a piece of candy if she deemed it necessary.

Blake sighed and rubbed the crinkle at the corner of her eyes with the side of her index fingers. Although she claimed Adam to be a traitor, she didn't believe he deserved an untimely death. Even if he did protested for extreme actions, she was sure that the four of them could work around it without needing the reaper to cruelly embed her giant garden tool into his body.

The sudden gruesome image made her stomach uncomfortably churn. The way Ruby casually mentioned about eradicating certain individuals off of Remnant's map made the fine hairs on her nape stand as tall as a waxed candle. The book in Blake's grasp fidgeted as she shuddered against the walls of the ballroom. She then firmly straightened the book out and finally flipped to the next page after twenty minutes of contemplation. Blake sat silently far away from the socializing students, and kept to herself.

Yang had briefly left her awhile back stating she had something to do. It was unusual to see the energetic girl leave her side, because the broker normally attached to her like a parasitic leech. Truthfully, she couldn't bring herself to hate or get rid of this yellow barnacle. From these past few days, Yang selflessly stuck out for her, and defended her when things didn't go according to her favor. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't grateful. Unlike most people she had encountered, Yang was one of the very few individuals that she actually held a sense of respect for.

"Interesting book you got there."

Blake immediately snapped out of her thoughts to the familiar voice she hadn't heard for many days. Her eyes widened as she tore away from her book. Like a haunting spectre, Adam Taurus stood tall in front of her, wearing his long, black trench coat.

 _Don't let him know who you really are._

Ruby's words repeated her in her head again. She mentally scoffed because it was easier said than done.

The raven haired girl cleared her throat to remove the ball of nervousness clogged in her esophagus. "Thank you," she merely replied. She tried to keep her conversation short and uninviting to dissuade the man before her.

Sadly, it didn't work.

"I had a friend who liked books," he said and sat down next to her.

"Is that so?" Blake tried again, and flipped to the next page pretending to read.

"Yeah, such a foolish girl," he murmured looking a bit lost in thought. Blake's face twitched at such undignified insult. It was obvious that Adam was describing her. What other friends did he have who enjoyed books as much as she did? Before she could open her mouth to protest, Adam continued to finish where he left off. "A foolish girl who dreamt big, and also inspired many." Blake kept her poker face, but deep down, she was surprised from the compliment she secretly received. After all these years hiding behind a flimsy white mask, the raven haired girl got a glimpse of his brown eyes and could not see a single lie behind it.

"Adam Taurus," he monotonously introduced himself.

"Bl—" she harshly coughed and mentally cursed to herself for almost giving herself away. "Belle," she smoothly corrected. Blake consciously touched the ribbon on her head, making sure it was knotted tightly. The last thing she needed is Adam deducing that she's a cat Faunus, one detail closer to his 'friend' he described.

"How fitting," he nodded in affirmation. "Seems like you don't like crowds." His glassy eyes watched the rambunctious students scattered around like sheep without a shepherd. Blake quietly nodded back to him with no sign of a smile. "Neither do I," he blatantly complained. "People are annoying. They chatter like silly little school-girls, rambling about pointless things in life. Like painting each other nails, and going shopping."

After hearing Adam spat the last sentence disgustingly, Blake desperately tried her best to hold in her laughter by hiding it professionally under her usual coldhearted frown. She couldn't imagine the cool and collected Adam Taurus to have such mundane conversation. That, and she couldn't picture him painting someone's nails, or escorting them to a shopping center.

"Then why are you here?" she asked after she took a calming breath. She desired to know more about the former White Fang's true intentions. She wanted to know why he left the White Fang for something like _this._

"To get away from these obnoxious bunches."

"No, I mean Beacon."

He disdainfully snorted and cocked his head away from her. Then he muttered incomprehensible noise that the cat Faunus could not decipher despite her Faunus ears and how close his proximity was. She drew blank faces as she observed Adam's face of contempt with much interest.

"Belle," muscular arms looped around her shoulders, accompanied by a smooth voice. Blake's eyes trailed to the owner of the said arms, up to her lavender eyes. "Who's your friend?"

"Yang, meet Adam." She politely gestured her hand to the man sitting beside her. "And Adam, meet Yang." She gestured back to the blond girl.

"Pleasure to meet you Adam," she bobbed her head up and down once with a forced smile.

"Likewise," he responded back in his normal cold voice.

Yang fought the impulse to take Blake's hand to escape from Adam's sight. It would be far too suspicious on their end. Students were suppose to be interacting with each other, not avoiding them like an infectious plague.

"You guys excited for initiation tomorrow?" Rather than sitting down, Yang crouched back up and leaned against the wall with the sole of one foot placed against it.

"Excited?" Adam drew a dark meticulous laugh. "There's nothing exciting about a petty test for children."

"Children?" Yang looked at him dubiously. "Are you... Older than us?"

"No," the bull Faunus instantly replied. Blake wrinkled her nose because Adam, once again, lied. What he said was miles away from the truth because she knew they were five years apart. She bit her lips and refrained herself from throwing him to the light. It wouldn't do her any good, and exposing him would dig her hole further. "I'm just pointing out the test is juvenile."

"It won't do you good if you underestimate your foe," Blake automatically advised.

"I've been doing fine so far. I don't need anyone to _baby_ me."

"You seemed awfully cocky," Yang crossed her arms.

"It cannot be considered cocky if I'm confident in my own abilities." He took his long sword and slightly unsheathed it, revealing its lustrous red blade. "Killing grimm is child's play," he said arrogantly. "There are things in life that are far more important than slaying grimm, but _someone_ begged to differ."

Right now, Blake couldn't get it out of her mind. Who or what convinced Adam to lie to come to Beacon?

" _Adam Taurus,_ " another man joined the conversation. He was bulky with short black hair and had a black tattoo running down his left arm.

"And you are?" Adam asked menacely. Blake sat there and eyed the black marks on the mysterious man's arm. Something about it seemed familiar, but she couldn't seem to place a finger on it.

"Come outside and I'll show you." From a simple short message, the man turned around and left. The bull Faunus sighed in displeasure and followed the man as they walked outside of the ballroom.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang mood brightened and her serious face dissolved. She could practically see the pure whiteness of Blake's eyeballs from how far back she was rolling it.

* * *

Ruby fought the strong urge to repeatedly smash her head against the school walls. Her over exaggerated voice and the distasteful words that left her mouth made her vomit a little. She was absolutely certain people had overheard her, and probably branded her as a weirdo. To make things worse, Weiss wasn't kind enough to hold back her burst of laughter from watching the embarrassing moment.

"I-I'm sorry Ruby," a tear rolled down the former heiress's eyes as she tried to calm herself down from the spontaneous sounds of her lively amusement. "I just – You just," Weiss tried but she broke into laughter again. She leaned forward and clutched the side of her hurting stomach.

Ruby jutted her bottom lips in a form of a pout. She knew Weiss meant no harm. The platinum haired girl rarely saw her girlfriend melt into a social awkward mess. She was normally use to the confident seductress who had a heart of a child and a mind of a criminal.

Not whatever this was.

Ruby had struck a conversation to a girl with ashen-black hair who went by the name of Cinder. To put it lightly, the conversation crashed and burned like a defective car with no breaks. She brought up things like painting each other's nails, and trying on cute clothes to the conversation. However, the topic had a least desiring effect than Ruby would've imagined. She never expected to see the look of disgust on Cinder's face when the words crossed her mouth.

To the reaper's defense, the life of a criminal didn't give her an opportunity for social interactions. She didn't run bars, and communicated with customers or workers. She didn't wear a mask and demeaned the good guys. She enjoyed playing behind the scenes, so as a result, her social abilities didn't exactly improved.

"Are you done?" Ruby whined in humiliation. The former heiress could see the redhead's ear deflating and her tail sagging if she was born a Faunus.

"Yes I'm done," Weiss sighed contently.

"It wasn't even that funny," the socially incapable girl muttered. That elicited a snort for the ex-heiress, but this time she managed to contain her laughter.

* * *

At the next following morning, the day of initiation, the four girls met up in the locker room. Yang and Ruby animatedly chatted about random trivial topics that Weiss heard a million times. Instead of marveling how childish Ruby can be, the former heiress went to see Blake.

"Here," Weiss handed a pistol to the cat Faunus. Blake settled her eyes on the black gun and held out her hand. The cold alloy touched her palms and she instinctively curled her fingers around the pistol's grip. She inspected every inch of the firearm with curiosity. She hadn't see Frostbite use this type of gun before, at least not to her knowledge.

"There are ten magazines loaded into the gun. Use it wisely _Belle_ ," the former heiress informed.

The sounds of a static speaker crackled and the voice of Hazel Rainhart spoke to the students to informed them the site of initiation. By the time the students convened at the top of the hill, Headmaster Salem went off on another dreary speech.

"Your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Salem informed as she observed the line up. Ruby and Weiss stood side by side on their own individual platforms, followed by Yang and Blake. "Annihilate everything in your path, or else you will be fodder. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years. Your goal is to retrieve the relics at the ancient temple. I wish you luck and hope you all will prove to me that you are not trash.

"Partners for life?" Ruby looked over to Weiss with sincere smile.

"Ruby Rose, is that a marriage proposal?"

Ruby answered with a wink as Salem launched her into the forest.


	13. Chapter 13

It's been a _shitty_ week for Adam Taurus.

He was forced to attend Beacon by an _old hag_. She played him in his own game, and now he's stuck with a one way ticket to her academy. She didn't care about the difference in age or who he used to be affiliated with. She was fixated with the potential he held, and desired to hone it further. No matter how much Adam extensively refused, the _shrewd witch_ manage to have it her way.

Adam stroke his temples and got off the airship. Right now, he didn't want to be in this academy filled with detestable humans. But he had no choice. It was his fault that he was foolish enough to challenge the headmaster. He knew he was short tempered and easily provoked, and that _bag_ saw it too. With needless provocation and an attractive offer that his proud self couldn't refuse, Adam challenged Headmaster Salem to a duel.

And he utterly lost.

Even with moonslice, the headmaster practically stepped all over him. It was humiliating, especially the smirk she had the whole entire fight. It irked Adam, and it irked him so much that he couldn't tolerate the mocking smile. In the end, he fell into her trap and is now stuck in Beacon for four long years. He probably could've lied and ran off, but that would be unbecoming of him.

He was no coward.

Adam sighed and walked down the path towards the main building.

"Establish human-faunus relations she says," he muttered in a growling tone. People looked at him weirdly because he was talking to no one specific. "Mingle with humans she says," he curled his lips mockingly and continued to talk to himself. "People aren't bad like you think they are, she says. I'll be the one to judge that," he scoffed to himself.

As Adam was in his own little world, he did not see the white suitcase haphazardly sitting on the floor. His foot got caught and he essentially trampled all over it. There was an obvious indentation on the baggage, tainting its pure color with his deplorable footprint.

"You bumbling buffoon!" The owner of the bag screamed and carefully picked up the case as if it was fragile. "Do you know what you have done?"

"No, and nor do I care," Adam turned around and snarled. When he got a good look at the boy, his lips curved disdainfully and his eyes narrowed. " _Schnee_ ," he growled softly through his clenched jaws.

"You almost damage high quality dust crystals." Whitley shouted as he opened up his suitcase. From the bull Faunus's eyes, he didn't see any cracks or specks of lint on the clear cut gems. They were perfect beyond imagination.

"Key word," Adam pursed his lips together. " _Almost_."

"But you did damage my suitcase," the Schnee snorted pretentiously."I'll have you know that I can take you into custody for damaging my property."

"Oh?" Adam drew a sinister laugh. "Why take me into custody when you can throw me into your despicable mineries like the rest of your mistreated Faunus workers." The bull Faunus backtracked to the heir and squared up to him with mocking eyes. "Or perhaps sell me off to your _questionable_ business partners. After all, they would love to victimize us _Faunus_."

"Groundless accusations," with that the heir agitatedly slammed his suitcase shut but didn't expect the flecks of dust flittering in the air. Random dust irritated both of their nostrils and they simultaneously sneezed at the same time. Their involuntary expulsion of air ignited into a deafening explosion, carving a crater into the midsection of the path way.

"You _imbecile!_ " Whitley screeched. "Look what _you've_ done!"

"Me?" Adam angrily barked, then spat venomously, "Like a _Schnee_ you are, you blame me for your own indiscretion. I would expect no less from a rich scum."

With that, the bull Faunus left having the last word. It was absolutely a _shitty_ day for Adam Taurus. His mood became more foul and his opinions, so far, hasn't improved. So what did he end up doing to make himself feel better? Smite Headmaster Salem with profane remarks under his breath as if he was chanting a cursed incantation.

It was petty, but it did make him feel minusculely better.

For the rest of the day, Adam kept to himself like a lone wolf. It was nice, and it was peaceful, until night came along. Despite how much he hated it, he was required to stay at the ballroom until initiation. He had to watch _cretins_ fool around and have meaningless conversations with another. The bull Faunus couldn't stand being around rambunctious students, so he went off far away as he possibly could.

And that's when he joined another student reading alone at the back of the room. Being with her was far better than eavesdropping on a redhead babble about childish things. But watching the lone girl did reminded him of someone familiar... Someone like... Blake. So in the end, he voluntary struck a conversation with the stranger and it went more pleasant than he thought it would. If people were more like her, then perhaps being at Beacon wouldn't be so... Terrible. They ended up talking until another player joined the conversation, then another.

But the conversation cut short when the latter demanded him to come outside.

"So what is it that you want to show me?" Adam said irately. They stood at an open area a few feet away from each other.

"Draw your weapon," the man ordered.

Adam uttered a sound of indignation and unsheathe Wilt from his side. Meanwhile the stranger did the same, except he brought out an awfully large chainsaw.

The bull Faunus narrowed his eyes because he knew one person who swings a cutting tool with sets of teeth.

"White Fang," he growled.

"Former White Fang," the lieutenant corrected him as he rumbled his power tool.

"Former?" Adam questioned. "And why are you here?" He prepared his sword, ready to assault him.

"I could say the same to you, Adam Taurus. Why are you here in Beacon?"

"To fulfill a duty," the bull Faunus half-lied. He couldn't say that he lost to the headmaster and was forced to bend to her will. It would be demeaning.

Lieu thought about it for a moment before he opened his mouth, "Then I'll join you to fulfill this... Duty."

"...What?"

* * *

Adam Taurus planned a homicide until the deep part of his conscious told him not to.

He was unhappy about the dreadful snoring, the random sleep talking, and clustered of students around his personal space. He essentially had to lay there with eyes wide open for almost half the night. Truth be told, he was pleased to see the sun rising even though he didn't get a wink of sleep. Staying in the room filled with a horde of sound asleep students made him constantly sigh.

By the time he dropped by in the locker room, he sat there with Lieu, absentmindedly watching their competitors flaunting their glorious weapons. The bull Faunus slept with the clothes on his back, and with Wilt by his side. He had enough time to prepare for initiation. In fact, he had too much time.

"How can you sleep with a chainsaw," Adam struck a conversation first.

"Years of practice," Lieu answered simply.

From what Adam found out yesterday night, the former White Fang Lieutenant had also forsaken the organization. He also shared similar views as the bull Faunus, about Blake's leadership. In the end, the former lieutenant decided to stick around with Adam, following him out of admiration.

He was like... A lost duckling.

Once initiation begun and Salem launched the rest of the students, Adam soar high in the air and fired multiple rounds out of Blush. He easily mauled down numerous sets of trees to slow himself, enough that plunging down wouldn't kill him. He never expected the headmaster to hurl students into a grimm infested forest. What a shrewd, old woman. If he had known, he would've brought a grappling hook or something useful.

Adam brushed the dirt from his long trench coat. His aura had taken a hit from his fall, but he didn't care. Right now he was busy figuring out who should be his four year long partner. Out of all the people in the school, he was wishing for someone like Belle, or Lieu. Perhaps the redhead? No, definitely not. He knew he will end up ripping all of his hair from her incessant jabbering. Maybe Yang, but that was pushing it. That woman called him cocky, and he was not cocky.

He was confident.

He aimlessly ran for miles in search for someone. A part of him would be satisfied to be partnerless, but he knew that would be impossible. Why? Because he had just found his four year long partner.

Brown met blue eyes.

This was going to be the _shittiest_ four years of Adam's life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Important Notice**

 **I won't be able to update new chapters for three weeks. For the first week and a half, I'll be on vacation. And the last week and a half, I'll be staying at home. Which means I'll be busy with family and friends. I apologize, but I'll have the next chapters up as soon as possible.**

* * *

Blake is done for.

She never anticipated Headmaster Salem to have such a cunning personality. The old woman diabolically launched a few dozen students and watched them devise some kind of landing strategy while leisurely sipping her coffee mug. With Gambol Shroud, a landing strategy wouldn't be so difficult. She could easily anchor her blade and swing to safety. Easy and simple.

But the problem was, she didn't have Gambol Shroud on her. She kept it bandaged and hidden away in her locker. So now, she was soaring through the air with nothing but a pistol that Weiss had loaned her.

Perhaps she can magically land on all fours like a flexible cat.

Blake contemplated it for moment.

No, not at this velocity. She cocked her pistol and aimed it straight, angled towards the floor. She had ten rounds but it was better to waste a few than crash to her demise. With one simple click, a bullet rang through the barrel, followed by another, and another. Down to five bullets, Blake manage to recoil enough to slow herself down and land with her righting reflex. She was amazed by the sheer amount of power packed in such a plain looking pistol, but she wasn't particularly surprised. She figured the little Red probably tinkered with it.

The cat Faunus tucked back her pistol and stealthily moved along the forest. She hid behind the shadows of trees and quietly skulked her way around like a reticent ninja. Safe to say, it was easy to be furtive. She had wonderfully polished her covert skills like a natural hunter, stalking preys and staying out of sight. And like a natural hunter she was, her instincts immediately kicked in when her amber eyes caught the sight of a red beam of light.

Blake frowned and stopped on her tracks as the red dot perched on the bark. Her scowl creased further as there were no signs of movement. It teased her. It taunted her. It tormented her. It practically begged her to maul it with her nails. Blake crouched low to the floor and eyed the red bane. There was a sense of confidence welled in her chest; she was ready to catch that red sucker.

Then it moved!

Her prey transitioned from the tree to tree, to grass to grass. Like a wild panther, Blake pounced at it. Her hands successfully cupped the red annoyance, but when she opened it, it strangely disappeared. Her eyes narrowed but then widen again once she glanced up. The red dot perched straight in front of her, except this time it was moving faster. Blake chased her red prey as it quickly traveled across the forest grass. Amber eyes kept glued to the floor as she pursued it with immense dedication. She was definitely going to get it now. That red dot will not escape from her this time. Before she could leap at it again, the red dot suddenly disappeared. Blake frustratingly cursed in her head as she failed to subdue her target. Although her prey may have vanished, there was a strange pair of shoes in front of her. Blake looked up and encountered her culprit, smirking at her.

Amber met lilac eyes.

* * *

Mercury Black finally got a taste of freedom as he soared through the endless sky.

He never expected that a former assassin, such as himself, would be in a place like Beacon. At first he was sent to assassinate the headmaster of Beacon, but a blunder on his end hindered him from doing so. Headmaster Salem caught him slipping lethal poison into her coffee mug in the middle of the night. But rather than reprimanding the mercenary and putting him behind bars, she propose a generous offer he couldn't refused.

A start of a new life and new prosthetic legs.

Mercury side stepped onto the trees as he descended closer to the floor. Once at a safe height, he swooped down and rolled to break his fall, but that never stopped him from running. He never got the taste of what it felt to freely run with nothing to hold him back. It felt good.

As much as Mercury didn't want to, he skidded to a stop at the sight of a man tortuously grinding his over sized chainsaw against a boarbatusk. The boar grimm squealed in pain as the weapon's teeth chewed, shredded, and spat against its flesh. If the man wore a mask, Mercury swore that the stranger could've been the leading man in some horror film.

Dark grey eyes met emerald.

* * *

If Headmaster Salem wanted students to construct a landing strategy, then Roman Torchwick will do it in style. He loved giving a good show. He always saw himself as the epiphany of charm and a flamboyant gentleman. It fitted him so well, just like his dandy bowler hat and his posh white suit.

So what does he do?

Roman fired countless red dust infused ammunition in quick successions into the sky like fireworks. Dazzling explosions flashed behind him as he grappled onto a tree with the handle of his cane. With a few airborne acrobatic moves, he landed perfectly on his two feet and proudly raised his hand like an award winning gymnast. It wasn't the best dramatic landing he had done, but it satisfied him enough to put a smile on his face.

The suave gentleman brushed the dusty debris off his coat and dusted his black leather gloves. In the midst of the carbon murky vapor, he noticed something peculiar. A chromatic little girl floated down with her reinforced parasol through the black clouds of smoke. She sailed down towards the orange haired man awfully very slow.

Now, Roman Torchwick was a gambling man. As a seventeen year old kid, he knew it himself. When there was an window of opportunity, he'll take his chance and swipe it. That's why he was at Beacon. He was offered an opportunity of a lifetime by Headmaster Salem to be become a huntsman after his late night excursion. But it wasn't just life changing circumstances that he was willing to pursue, there were other gambles he loved to make.

Before he met his partner's eyes, dark green met striped panties.

* * *

From childhood, Cinder Fall idolized Headmaster Salem.

She craved to be strong like her and tried to walk on the same path. Rather than fatally infusing dust into her own body, she imbued it into her clothes and forged it into her weapons. It proved to be a daunting challenge to reach a sufficient level to match her own satisfaction. It took her a significant amount of time to become proficient in the art of dust, swordsmanship, and unarmed combat. But after diligently pushing herself to the limits, she was pleased to see her hard work was finally paying off.

As ironic her last name may seem, Cinder does not fall. Instead, she constructed thin glass platforms as her landing strategy. The weight of her feet barely touched the non-crystalline solid, displaying her fruitful training. Her feet were as light as feathers as she vaulted surface to surface. Once the ashen-black haired girl stepped down to solid ground, specks of glass beads fluttered behind her into the air.

Cinder didn't particularly mind who her four year partner was. As long as it wasn't that pestiferous redhead, she would be happy.

And her wish came true.

Bright amber eyes met dark red.

* * *

Weiss glamorously trotted down her staircase of glyphs without a strand of misplaced hair. It was nice feeling to fly in the air. It had reminded her of her first date with Ruby. Her girlfriend thought it would be a superb idea to ride on top of a nevermore across the starry night. The wind blew messily against her impeccable hair while they held hands as she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

The ride could've been more romantic, but it seemed like a Ruby thing to do; it was perfect.

Once on ground floor, a collection of beowolves welcomed her warmly with low growls as they slowly approached from the shadows. They snarled like rabid dogs and circled her like starved vultures. The former heiress drew out her rapier and lunged forward, skewering them in utmost perfection. It had been awhile since she last fought grimm. She didn't feel the same adrenaline as robbing freighters of Schnee goods. Although it wasn't the same feeling, she did enjoyed every second of mutilating every single grimm in her surroundings.

But Weiss knew there wasn't just grimm roaming around the vicinity. She could feel that something was lurking in the trees. There was not a single trace of breeze at the moment, and the leaves shook unnaturally in the deafening silence. Weiss fearlessly approached the tree, curious of what creature it may harbor. As she got close, a redhead suddenly swung upside down and viciously assaulted her with a finger.

Azure eyes met pseudo red.

"Boop."

* * *

 **So this chapter was to see a snippets of a few characters and give you guys an idea of what they're like. Majority of the time, I will be focusing on Team RWBY and Team JNPR (when they come into the story), but I will show a few sides of the 'good guys'.**

 **We already saw Adam's side in the previous chapter, so I didn't put how his partner met him.**


	15. Chapter 15

" _Schnee_ ," Adam growled right when he unfortunately locked his eyes onto his four year long partner.

" _Buffoon,"_ Whitley boldly challenged back.

Neither made a sudden move. Both of their eyebrows slightly pulled down and together as their neck craned marginally. Their squinted eyes narrowed hostilely, sending piercing daggers at one another. They only maintained continuous eye contact as both stood confidently tall with their head held high.

"If you think that I want a fool as my partner, think again." The heir condescendingly broke the silence as he judgmentally glowered at the Faunus in front of him.

Adam Taurus drew a short wicked laughter. "Then you must an _imbecile_." The smirk on the bull Faunus's face grew wider. He felt great satisfaction from humiliating a Schnee.

"If I had a choice, I would rather pick a beowolf over you. At least it would serve as a more competent _animal_ than you would," Whitley belligerently spat out.

"Go right ahead. I would love to see a feeble grimm trample a stuck up spoiled child. I'm positively sure Salem would be delighted that she got out one trash out of her academy."

"Then perhaps I should do the headmistress a favor, and rid the vermin in front of me," Whitley snapped back, preparing to instigate a fight. His fingers gripped tightly onto the handle of his weapon, right underneath the swept hilt. The heir drew out his slender, double edged rapier from his white metallic scabbard that was attached to the belted hanger adorned on his hip.

"For once I agree," Adam spoke coldly. His left hand held onto the body of Blush while his right never left the handle of Wilt.

An immeasurable negative energy emancipated from their bodies as they circled around each other like ferocious wolves. They waited to strike at the right opportunity, trying to find any visual cues of weakness or vulnerability from the other.

At the same time, both broke the impasse as they simultaneously lunged their respective weapon at each other. Sounds of clashing metal reverberated across the forest as their weapon held onto each other in a stalemate.

Adam immediately withdrew back once a blue glyph summoned underneath his feet. Whitley followed suit, lunging forward with accelerating speed from his semblance and launched a series of quick thrusts. However, the bull Faunus effortlessly parried every single attack with a mocking smile.

"Is that it?" Adam laughed as he blocked another blow. Whitley's eyes narrowed and pulled back from his useless onslaught. "What's wrong?" Adam taunted again. "Finally realizing how _weak_ you are?"

An evident tick flashed onto Whitley's face. He clenched his jaw and sheathed back his rapier while unclipping the belted hanger to set his scabbard free. An eyebrow from Adam rose as he observed the heir's every little action. Whitley repositioned his feet as his left hand steadily held onto the rapier's sheathe while his right hand, once again, gripped onto the handle, _almost_ imitating the same stance Adam previously had.

The heir promptly unsheathed a barrage of quick, ruthless strikes, clearly a different fighting style than his previous. His techniques didn't have a single trace of elegance in comparison to his sisters. In fact, his performance could be seen as appalling. He assaulted his targets in a rather crude manner, living to Weiss's expectation of barbaric.

Whitley absolutely loathed it.

A Schnee should always fight with poise and grace, but his style demonstrated the opposite. He hated the way he naturally fought. Even though it proved to be most effective for him, he personally found it unfitting and disgraceful. As a result, he hid it under the pretense of cultivated finesse that his sisters easily mastered.

But for some reason, he never could be on the same level as his sisters.

It was humiliating.

A torrent of decisive strikes clashed against Wilt as Adam defensively brought his weapon up. To the bull Faunus, the heir's change in tactics proved to be a more difficult challenge. However, he only placed a marginal amount of effort more to parry against the relentless assault.

When a window of opportunity opened up for Adam, he took his chance and swung Wilt to Whitley's unguarded abdomen. Much to the Faunus dismay, the heir parried his blow using the sheathe of his rapier held by his left hand while the rapier in his right crashed down above his head.

Adam fired Blush and skidded back before the double edged weapon got a taste of his skin. Before the bull Faunus could retaliate, a pack of beowolves emerge from the hedges and growled deeply as they slowly prowled closer. The grimm surrounded the two students with their numbers, intervening their hatred filled battle. They were drawn to the feelings of negativity that immensely congregated in the atmosphere.

"It seems we have to postpone our match for the future," Whitley frowned as he attached his white metal sheathe onto his hanger. His stance changed —head up, shoulders back, right foot forward. He placed his left hand graciously behind his back and his rapier, gripped by his right, shifted up.

"Afraid that you can't win with a few nuisances in the way?" Adam sneered, pointing Wilt and Blush against a grimm not too far in front of him.

"If you haven't noticed, we're two negative individuals."

"I'm _very_ well aware."

"Then you should be very well aware that we shouldn't be wasting our time and stamina facing each other when there's already a wave of grimm targeting us," the heir chided as he dashed forward, piercing a nearby beowolf. "Besides, we have a goal to complete."

" _You_ have a goal to complete," Adam bitterly scoffed.

Whitley furrowed his eyebrows at the man's sentence and spoke in a low tone. "What are you implying?"

"That for once in my life, failure is an option."

Adam already thought about it long and hard yesterday night. He figured he would be finally free from the headmistress's iron grip if he were to fail initiation. That way, he wouldn't be stranded for four years in her academy and be free to carry out his life however he pleases.

Whitley lunged forward and decimated a few pouncing grimm. Black particles dissipated in the air as the heir furiously stormed forward, confronting the bull Faunus. "I will not _fail_ initiation because of you," Whitley irately hissed as he jabbed a finger at the man's chest at every word.

"Seems like misfortune is upon you then," Adam said as he swatted the immature jabbing. The pack of grimm once again surrounded them as they circled around, obeying their natural predatory instincts.

"I worked hard to be here. I will not allow some _street rat_ ruin my opportunity."

"Not my problem," Adam coldly glared down at the piercing angry blue eyes staring right at him. He turned his back and carved himself a new path as he cleaved a few grimm obstructing his way.

" _Worthless coward._ "

Adam paused in his tracks.

"What did you just called me?" The bull Faunus growled. His hands curled into a fist at the displeasing word. The heir's insulting remark made a direct hit on the bull Faunus's stubborn pride.

"You heard me," Whitley retorted in a mocking tone and continued to throw more fuel into the fire. "No wonder father uses Faunus as labor workers. He saw it as an opportunity considering your kind barely have any back bone to put up a fight."

Adam gritted his teeth.

He could hear the animalistic whines echoing in the forest as the heir's rapier dismembered a couple of beowolves around the vicinity.

"I'm beginning to realize who's the real weak one around here," Whitley finally added, flicking the blood off his rapier in one feat.

Consumed with hatred, Adam let out a loud raging grunt as he shot the hilt of Wilt from Blush like a fast flying projectile. The back of the sword smashed a beowolf squared on the snout and forced it to take a few steps back. He nimbly followed through his attack, grasping his weapon from the air and slashing it down to finish off the grimm. Adam then launched a succession of quick draws from his straight sword, cutting down the creatures of the night that blocked his way from reaching the condescending snob. His hand grasped the collar of the heir's short-sleeved white dress shirt hiding underneath the light blue vest he donned, and easily lifted him up.

"I'll give you a chance to take it all back."

Whitley's face remained stoic. A Schnee shows no fear. "Why take it back when it is all true?"

"Because your life will depend on it," Adam seethed through his clenched teeth. He liberated Wilt from its casing and threateningly brought his crimson red blade up.

"Please, be my guest. The instructors watching this would love to put you on the run. That way, you can prove to everyone else in the world what a coward you are, running away from the law."

The bull Faunus's breath became short and rigid from anger.

Adam released a terrifying roar as he swung Wilt down. The heir shut his eyes ready to accept his fate but meekly opened them when he felt no pain, only hearing the sound of loud whimpers whining behind him.

"Don't get in my way," Adam irritatingly enunciated every word with an apparent annoyance present on his face. The bull Faunus released the heir's collar with a push and flicked his weapon, removing the grimm stains on his sword before placing it back in its sheathe.

"I don't plan to," Whitley snorted as he brushed the wrinkles from his attire. He lifted his double edged rapier back up against the swarming grimm. They surrounded them once again like bothersome pests, attracted to the intensive amount of negative emotions they emitted earlier.

As misfortune loves to befall on them, an additional number of beowolves and a few Ursas appeared from the hedges as they let out a rambunctious roar. Adam and Whitley separately fended them off, however, the latter had a more difficult time slaying an Ursa. It was a challenge for him to keep a perfect posture fit for a Schnee while eliminating his target. But his struggles did not go unnoticed as Adam embedded his straight sword into the Ursa's back.

"Consider yourself lucky."

Whitley answered him with silence.

* * *

 **Why didn't anyone tell me that headmistress was the proper title for Salem and not headmaster ):**

 **Well anyways, this is how I'm portraying Whitley. Considering he has little character development in the main canon, he may sound OOC to some of you. Also, we will see more of his fighting style in future chapters.**

 **If you guys want a more visual picture of Whitley's weapon, just search up swept hilt rapier then German rapier hanger afterwards. If there are people out there who actually knows the mechanics of using a rapier hanger and believes my description is weird or wrong, don't hesitate to PM me. I'll be happy to edit it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**IMPORTANT POLL**

 **Please also ready author notes at the bottom regarding about updates.**

 **ON ANOTHER NOTE, I have given you the power to blindly control Team JNPR's characteristics! A poll is currently up in my profile and you have a few choices to choose from for Pyrrha's characteristic. **

**Of course, the twist in Pyrrha's character will have a butterfly effect. However, no matter what you choose everyone will somewhat retain a portion of their nature from the original canon. In other words they won't be extremely OOC (hopefully). Regardless of your choice, Team JNPR will somewhat have a genuine friendship/relationship.**

 **You have a choice of Sadistic!Pyrrha, Masochistic!Pyrrha, Yandere!Pyrrha, or Normal!Pyrrha [the same chopped liver Pyrrha we all know from canon].**

 **If you have questions, feel free to PM me.**

* * *

"How about... This street lamp?"

"Ruby... That's not a street lamp. That's a pawn, and no."

"Aww why not?"

"Because it would be degrading to retrieve a relic that symbolizes a mere puppet used as a tool for sacrifices."

"Wow Weiss, you really thought this through didn't you? How about you choose then."

"Very well then," the former heiress gladly accepted. Her heels clicked against the cobble stones as she slowly made her way around. Blue eyes shifted left and right, carefully observing each and every chess piece sitting atop of its stone pedestal. Then the corner of her lips curled up once her eyes settled upon a worthy relic.

"I like this one," Weiss affirmed. She picked up a black relic piece and raised it to the level of her eyes, examining its perfection. Ruby sauntered behind her and peeked over girlfriend's shoulders, only to respond with a hum briefly later.

"You want a candlestick?"

"No you dunce! This is a Queen."

"You're really living up to your name aren't you _Ice Queen_ ," Ruby lightheartedly giggled and wrapped her arms around the former heiress's waist.

"Naturally," she scoffed. Her hands made its way over Ruby's and her body comfortably leaned back, pressing against her girlfriend's chest. "Besides, a queen is the most powerful attacking chess piece on the board. It seems more fitting for us than a pawn don't you think?"

"I suppose it does," Ruby mumbled, her face nuzzled into the back of Weiss's neck.

A wave of pleasure shivered down Weiss's body as she felt Ruby's hot breath caressing her nape. Warm lips delicately brushed her fine hair and she felt a stream of burning imprints as it continuously made contact with her skin. Mischievous hands turned curious and slowly wandered below her waist. Weiss bit back a moan and fought to keep her breath steady.

"Ruby..."

"Mmm?"

"N-Not here..."

"Don't worry Princess, I know just the place to make you feel _really_ good."

Weiss melted under Ruby's sultry voice. The sound was pleasantly smooth and hypnotizing at the same time. Ruby's intoxicating voice combined with her sensual touches was a deadly, but yet, an addicting drug to her. It was only a matter of seconds before her resistance crumbled into the wind like sand.

"N-No! I meant not out in the open," the former heiress rasped. She immediately caught her girlfriend's hand before it dipped any lower towards her danger zone. She then swallowed to keep her breathing steady and turned to face her girlfriend. "As much as I love public display of affection," she started in a low, loving whisper. "There's cameras everywhere."

...

"Oh..." Ruby replied embarrassingly. Despite being the first contenders to claim a relic at the temple, it had completely slipped out of her mind that they were being watched every second. The scythe wielder then drew a short nervous laugh. "That must've been awkward for the grading instructors."

A playful spark shimmered in Weiss's eyes, and she hastily pulled Ruby closer.

"Wait— Weiss, what are you —"

The former heiress's right hand rested on the red head's lower back while her finger pressed against the girl's lip, silencing her rambling mouth. Then she removed her finger, and used the back of her hand to tenderly brush Ruby's cheeks. She found it endearing to watch her girlfriend crumble into a doltish mess. So adorable that she couldn't miss her chance to take advantage of it.

"Let's continue where we left off after we return the relic," Weiss purred. Her hand left Ruby's cheek, but her fingers slowly skated down the girl's shoulders. Slowly, her hot breath caressed the redhead's ear as she enunciated every word perfectly. "But this time, I get to be on top."

"Are we... Interrupting something?"

"Please do interrupt Belle."

The former heiress frustratingly groaned as she recognize the two familiar voices. "Can't you two meddle somewhere else?" She irritatingly spouted out. She jerked her head and glared at Blake and Yang who were standing before the steps of the temple with an amused smile radiating.

Ruby quickly recovered from her rendered speechlessness, and a subtle smirk curled on her lips. "I'll let you be on top this time Weiss," Ruby purred almost like a whisper. "But once it's my turn again, you'll be begging to be bottom after." She sauntered passed Weiss with a triumphant smile, leaving the former heiress petrified and flushed with her mouth unseemly ajar. She stood in front of her cousin and her cousin's partner with a pleased grin adorn on her face. "Glad to see that you two got partner up. One less thing to worry about."

"Pretty easy in my opinion," the brawler chuckled while she twirled her red laser pen around her fingers, though she earned a displeased frown from Blake. "But I think you might need a new partner, cause I believe you uh — broke Snowflake over there," Yang pointed over her cousin's shoulder. Ruby opened her mouth to make a witty comment, but decided against it.

"You should've heard what she said," Blake lightly chuckled. "She said that she'll let —"

"Aaahh I don't want to hear it," the Yang exclaimed, placing both hands on her ears. She quickly strode pass them towards the row of pedestals and inspected the relics to keep her mind from accidentally picturing something she didn't want to know. She then picked up a relic piece and turned to Blake in search for approval. "How about a cute little pony?"

"Oh no... Not you too," Weiss face-palmed once she managed to recover from her blushing daze. "It's not a pony, or a horse. The proper terminology is Knight."

"Sorry to burst your frosty bubble Snowflake, but it's still a pony in my book."

"Ohh Yang! You should match relics with us!" Ruby said excitedly as she bolted next to her, leaving a trail of rose petals. "We can have matching relics! It'll be totally cool."

"What relic did you guys end up picking?" The cat Faunus sauntered over the rose petals, and joined the group.

"A queen," Weiss answered with a smug look.

"I should've guessed," the brawler snorted while satirically rolling her eyes. She pocketed the queen relic piece and craned her neck, content to hear an unwinding melody of her cracking bones.

"Did you guys hear that?" Blake ears flickered under her bow.

"You mean my bones?"

"No Yang, I heard something else." The cat Faunus squinted her eyes into the distance and followed the sound of the faint tremors. "Right over there." She pointed towards the brown cloud of dust looming over at the distance. Ruby followed the direction of Blake's finger and scrunched her eyes at the pointed distance. A particular white individual, and a red and black attired Faunus were dodging left and right from the pincers of an enraged elder death stalker.

"It seems like a few unwelcomed guest have joined the party," Weiss frowned at the sight of her younger brother in the distance then shifted her eyes at Adam. They were running straight towards them with the grimm hot on their heels.

"Should we help them?" Yang spoke up.

Everyone looked at Ruby to make the call, and she contemplated in silence as she watched the two students close the distance at a very rapid rate.

"It's only appropriate to help our fellow _companions_ ," she finalized her decision. She unfurled her scythe from her holder and extended its blade. "Belle, Yang, sit back. Me and Weiss can handle it for now."

"Weiss and I," the former heiress involuntarily corrected.

Blake's eyebrows rose skeptically at the little Red but she didn't protest. There was only so much she could do with a pistol and five bullets, and it was impossible to put a bullet through the death stalkers armored plate. The cat Faunus tucked her pistol and folded her arms as she silently watched what kind of spectacle Ruby wanted to display.

"Ice flower."

A couple of words barely left the redhead's mouth. In one prompt motion, Ruby embedded the tip of her blade onto the temple's stoned floors and knelt down into position. Her right eye focused through the crosshair of her scope and remained still as she locked onto her target. Weiss followed up her girlfriend's action and flicked her rapier down, summoning a series of glyphs in front of the scythe's sniper barrel. High-speed radiant energy spiraled from the barrel once Ruby rapidly pulled the trigger. Bolts of large ice struck the death stalker's legs and around its body, only to temporarily halt its tracks.

Adam and Whitley sprinted their way towards the temple's premises and the bull Faunus's expression darkened once he made eye contact with another blue eye individual.

"Fantastic," he coldly spat out. "Another Schnee." His brown eyes narrowed at Weiss then made its way over to the redhead next to her who returned the same level glare back.

"You should be thankful that we lent you our assistance," the former heiress glowered.

"We didn't need your help," Whitley retorted after he cleared his throat from gasping for air. "We were doing perfectly fine."

"If a death stalker tailing you two is considered to be fine, I'm positive father would be disappointed at his chosen heir." Weiss's azure eyes then trailed from Whitley, towards Adam. "It's a shame you have to be partnered up with a disappointment."

Adam broke away from the redhead's red eyes and answered with a disgruntled noise as he walked to claim a relic. He snatched a white knight piece off its pedestal and stored it safely away before he stood next to Belle and Yang, the more quiet of the bunch.

"Adam and I could've properly dispose of it without your intervention," Whitley chided.

"By all means, I would love to see it right now." Weiss challenged back, a hand placed on her hips. "We even gave it a handicap." Her thumb pointed over her shoulders to the partially encased death stalker. It's legs were still perfectly locked in ice, but the grimm still tried to struggle free.

"Very well then," the heir haughtily accepted his sister's challenge. The multicolored pommel below his handle spun as he squeezed a trigger right under his hilt. A click resounded out once he chose an appropriate dust from his selection, and he unsheathed his double edged rapier. Without batting an eye to Adam, Whitley hastily raced towards the grounded grimm and swung his rapier, igniting a fiery explosion from his exhaust port.

However, the explosion barely skimmed a part of the grimm and the hot fiery blast completely shattered the frozen remnants of one side of its restrains. The death stalker erupted in a frenzy and easily smashed the remaining blocks as it rip its leg free. Its tail lashed out and the startled heir barely managed to parry the incoming attack, forcing him to stumble back. Once more, its tail whipped again and its golden stinger made a beeline for the helpless heir to deliver the final blow. Its stinger punctured the boy, however, the image shattered like fragile glass and struck a red blade instead.

"Fighting a death stalker all by yourself is suicide you know?" The boy with the bowler hat swung his cane around in circles. "The names Roman by the way. You should be lucky that Neo and I came just in time. "

The heterochromatic girl gave the white haired boy her signature smile, and politely bowed before opening her umbrella and placing it on top of her shoulder. She had constructed a physical illusion right when the heir had stumbled. Luckily, Adam anticipated his partner's failure and joined the fray after a few seconds of silent contemplation. He ward off the sharp blow, and bought enough time for Roman to hook his handle and to reel the heir back to safety. The bull Faunus dealt a number of strikes to briefly stagger the death stalker, before quickly retreating back to the temple premises and uniting with the rest of the students who were currentlypresent.

"Impulsive," Adam berated his partner.

Whitley grinded his teeth as he sat still on the floor. "I wanted to prove my worth," he mumbled barely in a whisper. His downcast eyes continued to look down, and he could feel a heat rising from his cheeks from his shameful last minute rescue.

"If you want to be worthy, then do it correctly. Don't drag my name through the mud from your foolish actions along with an insignificant death. If you're so anxious for a death sentence, I will be happy to grant it to you."

"I'd hate to interrupt your monologue," Roman started. "But we have bigger things to deal with." He pointed at the death stalker that was closing in on them. "Any plans?"

Neo only nonchalantly shrugged.

"Hmph. I suppose I'm feeling generous enough to wrap up my sibling's unfinished mess," Weiss said as she stepped up to the playing field. Ruby trailed behind her, but not before she motioned her head to signal Yang and Blake to follow.

"So how flashy are we going to be?" Yang asked, cocking her gauntlets in preparation. Ruby looked at Weiss and caught the knowing look on her girlfriend's face.

"Very flashy," the redhead read her girlfriend's expression. "Weiss probably wants to show off and humiliate her brother."

"Typical Ice Queen thing to do," the brawler snickered.

"It wouldn't hurt to put on a show for the instructors," the former heiress huffed out an excuse.

"So any ideas? Because I don't think any of my bullets can crack through its exoskeleton," Blake frowned.

"It's enough to divert its attention away from us," Ruby said. In that moment, the death stalker lunged forward with its crushing pincers. The four girls quickly evaded its attack, and Ruby issued a series of order. "Belle, distract it."

Blake dangerously closed in and fired a bullet at blank point range right on its hard exterior. The grimm let out a rambunctious roar and targeted its aggression towards the cat Faunus. It's crimson red eyes fixated on the ravenette and it persistently slashed its pincers at her. However, the death stalker's assault proved to be useless as Blake nimbly duck then continuously leaped away in acrobatic flips, avoiding the frenzy of swiping claws.

"Snowdragon," Ruby commanded.

Yang took off to a running start while the tip of Weiss's rapier grazed the floor. In one slick, the former heiress constructed a ramp of ice and Yang vaulted on top of it. Multiple bullets exploded out of the brawler's gauntlets, propelling her at an increasing speed. She skated across the ice and launched herself into the air, towards the death stalker's direction.

Weiss motioned two fingers across the air, and a collection of glyphs accurately appeared at certain distinct areas of the grimm's body. Yang determinedly whipped her fist and connected her blow against the former heiress's summoned glyph while simultaneously putting a bullet through it. A sharp shotgun of ice pierced through the grimm's weak appendages, and Yang followed her attacks as she continuously assaulted the scorpion. Each gauntlet connected another set of glyphs, emitting a series of razor sharp icicles against its weak spots.

"Sugar, spice, and everything ice."

A flash of rose petals bolted towards the grimm, and Weiss supportively waved her whole hand, constructing a number of glyphs to surround the death stalker. Yang sprung onto the platform, and Ruby joined the brawler in the process. Their feet exploded off from the platform's propulsion, and the cousins ensued a hurricane of endless assaults. The duo simultaneously flashed at every direction, and connected an array of rapid blow against the exterior of the grimm. Hard exoskeletons slowly chipped away, or left small cracks as the death stalker futilely absorbed the nipping strikes.

"Strawberry sunrise."

At the same time, both cousins explosively launched themselves one last time from the glyphs high in the air. Once they were physically at their highest potential energy, Yang grasped Ruby's wrist and hurled her straight to the bottom. The redhead rapidly spun vertically down, and her scythe twirled wildly alongside her. She fashioned a perfect arc of a circle, and then sawed the grimm in half as the tip of her crescent blade puncture through its cracked hard shell and tore its body in a single crescent sweep.

Ruby slugged her scythe over her shoulder with a proud smile, and Yang safely landed on her toes. The cousins enthusiastically gave each other a high five and beamed an ear-to-ear grin, brightly showing the whites of their teeth.

Blake stood at the side with a baffled expression, trying to process everything she had just saw. The trio had executed an impeccable teamwork with not a trace of mistake to be seen. She had wondered how long it had taken for the three girls to be such harmony.

"Wow that was amazing," Blake barely uttered out.

"Only requires a bit of practice," Ruby smiled, modestly accepting the compliment. "Once you practice with us, you'll get the hang of it." Then her smile immediately fell down into a frown.

"Is something the matter?" The cat Faunus noticed the chirpy expression disappearing from little Red's face. Her ears flickered under her bow again, and she caught another faint sound behind her.

"It seems like we have more unwanted guests," Weiss clicked her tongue.

Blake turned around and her face glowered.

Four more students were making their way to the temple with two king taijitu tailing them.

* * *

 **If you haven't noticed, my updates have been gradually getting slower. School has already started and my schedule have been hectic. I'm balancing out my social life, academic work, and my internship at the same time. I also have a few stories that needed to be worked on, so I don't know when will be the earliest I would be updating this story. I apologize but I will do my best. Don't freak out if I don't post anything. I will come back because I do enjoy writing RWBY fan fiction stories.**

 **This is actually the longest chapter in the story by far. I didn't want to split it in half because I'm making initiation already longer than it should have been.**

 **Snowdragon: Weiss and Yang combination attack. I didn't use freezerburn because that is a smoke screen rather than a physical attack.**

 **Sugar, Spice, and everything ice: Weiss, Ruby, and Yang combination attack.**

 **Strawberry sunrise: Ruby and Yang combination attack.**

 **These were taken off from a RWBY Shipping chart posted by IShipYouNot on archive. If you're interested at looking at it, it is called 'hell organized shipping list.'**

 **If there's something bothering you about me using the name 'Belle' and 'Blake', and you have a better idea to make it less 'confusing', feel free to PM me. I'm only using Belle when any of the RWBY characters wants to say her name, or I'm writing the good guys side.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for your patience!**

 **Poll Results: Pyrrha's personality will be sadistic.**

 **I have not seen Volume 5 yet. Once I do, I'll go back and fix things if needed. Editing will also include grammar mistakes, awkward vocabulary, broken sentences, and all those goodies.**

* * *

Cinder wasn't exactly thrilled to run from a fight, but she wasn't foolish enough to put her partner's and her two temporary subordinate's life in jeopardy. It was difficult to deal with two king taijitu, let alone fight four heads simultaneously. Of course, each one of could take a head each, but they were previously at a terrain disadvantage. The snake grimm hid and slid within the tall grasses, proving difficult to track down. To save time and energy, they retreated out of the thicket to the outskirts of the temple.

A crystallized bow materialized within Cinder's hand, and she side flipped, quickly pulling the strings to snipe three glass arrows against the grimm. The flawless cut arrows whizzed through the air and barely skimmed it's scales. Cinder clicked her tongue, disappointed in herself that she missed her shot, before continuing racing towards the temple.

Four girls awaited in front of her, one she recognized in particular. If she recalled yesterday night, her name was Ruby, an obnoxious annoying girl who blabbed on about nonsense.

"Grab a relic Emerald," Cinder ordered.

The mint haired girl nodded and darted straight to the temple. Cinder slid to a halt right next to the four girls, and stood her ground before the two king taijitu that were closing in on them. Mercury had also stood alongside her while his partner, Lieu, went to retrieve a relic.

"We can all die together now," the blonde whimsically whirled her finger. Her unusual bright smile adorn on her face didn't match her morbid comment.

"A bit too melodramatic don't you think Yang?" The platinum haired girl scoffed.

"What can I say Ice Queen? I love being a drama Queen," Yang wiggled her eyebrows.

"Please stop," the raven haired girl sighed.

"Oh come on Belle, it wasn't a pun this time!" The blonde pouted.

At the corner of Cinder's eyes, she could see Ruby rolling her red eyes with an latent smile underneath.

"How many more bullet you have Belle?" Ruby asked, unfurling her scythe and stretching it behind her neck. The two king taijitu were narrowing the distance between the group with waist high dust clouds trailing behind them.

"Two," she answered.

"Ah..." Ruby tapped her chin. "That's not good."

The white head of the snake grimm drove straight at them, hissing and snapping its fangs as it buried its nose into the floor. The six of them leaped back in anticipation before the taijitu could even leave a scratch.

Cinder tugged back her bow, and sniped an arrow midair. Her arrow whirled through and managed to impale through its scale, however, the wound wasn't deep enough to leave serious damage. The white head hissed in aggravation, beaming its red eyes back at its assailant. It quickly maneuvered around in a slithering motion, and Cinder took apart her bow into two blades. She lowered her stance, preparing to counter the grimm's attack, but it never came after a scythe came whirling from above.

The back of the blade smashed and knocked down the white head down to the floor. But it sprang immediately back up in hissing irritation, launching itself at its new target. Trapped in midair, Ruby quickly pointed her barrel and fired a succession of bullets, repelling herself back while her normal bullets bounced off its scales at the same time.

An unidentified bullet whizzed passed Ruby and exploded directly at the grimm's snout. When Ruby had the chance to return to ground, she turned at the direction where the bullet came from. There she saw an orange haired boy who had the end of his cane pointing at the grimm with a lit cigar in his mouth.

"Aren't you a little too young to be smoking?" Ruby cocked her head quizzically at him.

"And aren't you little too young to be swinging an overly large garden tool?" Roman puffed out a smoke and twirled his cane.

"Are you two done bantering?" Cinder said dryly. She glanced at Ruby and briefly recalled her first impression of her. "By no means does this makes us as friends."

"You say that now," the redhead sang. She twirled her scythe around her body and broke into a grin. "Try not to slow me down okay?"

* * *

Blake easily avoided all the attacks that the black head of the grimm threw at her. It tried to bare its fangs, but only snatched air and dirt. Two bullets wasn't enough to put the grimm down. She was sure that it was barely enough wound its thick scales. Her best option was to direct her shots somewhere fleshy, absence of any scales. But the problem was getting such a close distance, especially when the taijitu was constantly moving.

Her feet were as light as feather, barely touching the surface of the floor. She dodged left and right, and waited patiently for the right time to strike. However, the window of opportunity never came up as a bull faunus launched himself directly at it.

He unsheathed his katana and whipped it at a frightening tempo. His slashes didn't leave deep wounds, but it was enough to push the grimm back. The black head of the taijitu let out an intensifying roar, and lunged at him, pushing him back a far distance as it struck his red blade with its mouth wide open.

Blake took her chance and flashed behind Adam, sending a bullet past his shoulder and into the entrance of the grimm's mouth. It pulled back, staggering from the pain, and another player joined the fray.

Emerald deployed her two sickles into chains. She ensnared the head to pull it back down so Adam could finish the job. He channeled his aura and bent his knees, positioning himself for the final strike. In one quick flash, he slashed through the snake grimm in one blow, easily slicing its entire head off.

The grimm slowly dissipated in the air as its connected white head had also cleanly been sliced off. Ruby had taken the final kill as her scythe finally carved through its scale.

At the corner of Blake's eyes, she caught the sight of a person raising his chainsaw. Its cutting edge mowed against the scales of the other king taijitu. It bit, it chewed, it gnawed, and it shredded through its skin, and finally decapitated its head. Her eyes widen when she realized there was only one person she knew that wielded a chain saw like that.

Her former White Fang subordinate.

* * *

Waves of bullet hissed through the air as Yang pumped her arm shotgun at the raven-black head of the second grimm. Flashes of bright light exploded precisely at the taijitu but it didn't seemed faze when clouds of smoke cleared up. It lunged at her with its poisonous fangs, but Yang easily evaded it in anticipation. The grimm constantly recovered and dived straight towards her, savagely attacking without any tactics.

When its head plunged down again, it was easily block by a reinforced parasol. The owner of the said laced, multi-colored umbrella smirked as she rested it on top of her shoulders.

The grimm staggered in the air, only to strike again, but the image of its two target shattered into pieces when it bore its fangs at them. The taijitu curled its tongue, hissing from disorientation as it lost its prey. However it soon let out a brief cry when a silver haired boy swung his heel directly above its head.

The grimm crashed down below, and Yang closed in, explosively throwing jabs and hooks while triggering her shotgun at the same time. In the midst of the attack, the serpentine grimm couldn't recover as Mercury also knocked it around with multiple wheel kicks. The due simultaneously pumped explosive close combat attacks, pushing the grimm further back and slowly weakening it.

Neo drew a long cylindrical blade from the parasol's shaft and waited until the taijitu spent its energy. She strode up to it with the same smirking look, staring at the grimm's hopeless red eyes as it lied still on the ground floor. Neo raised her blade, slowly and painfully burying it through its eyes, only to twist her hilt.

"I kind of feel bad for it," Mercury whispered discreetly to Yang.

"I think she might be a little sadistic," she whispered back.

She watched Neo constantly turn her blade to increase the pain and suffering until it drifted into black particles. When she turned her head to the next grimm over, she caught Ruby beheading her target at the last moment.

* * *

Intricate blue glyphs appeared below Weiss as she danced around the bleached-white head of the second grimm. She easily vaulted over the taijitu's wild attacks as its body swung against her. Unlike the other grimms, this head was intelligent enough to analyze its opponent. It lifted its belly from the ground, bobbing its head side to side as it studies her. Its tongue slithered out with a serpentine hiss, then quickly lunged and coiled its body around the former heiress.

Weiss frowned and chastised herself as she watched the scaly walls close in on her. Her cylindrical revolver spun and clicked onto a certain dust. Without a second thought, the tip of her blade pierced the floor and a four meter tall ice encased the cavities of the wall that surrounded her.

The taijitu screech from the cold nipping ice, broadcasting a strong hatred for the freezing glacier wall with its monstrous roar. Weiss summoned a blue glyph below her, leaped out of the entrapment, and slid down its scales to ground floor.

"Two Schnees," the man spoke as he stood next to Weiss. His chainsaw rumbled loudly and he raised his weapon at arm level against the grimm. "You must be lucky that Adam told me not to make shaved ice out of you."

At the corner of Weiss's eyes, she caught Whitley joining her side of the battle. Each head of the king taijitu were occupied by three people, dividing them out equally.

"I must be unlucky that I have to have _Shitley_ here out of everyone else," the former heiress scoffed.

"Your uncouth mouth is barbaric. It seems you lost all manners of what a lady is suppose to be," Whitley snorted. He unsheathed his double edge rapier and leveled it at the white head of the grimm.

"If you're looking for manners, then hunter school is not cut out for you." Weiss also raised her rapier and watched the grimm break free from her case of ice she ensnared it with.

The head darted straight at them, and the trio back stepped away before it could snatch them with its fangs. It hissed and lunged again, but Lieu parried its assault with his saw. The serpentine grimm pulled right back when it felt the pointed teeth of the man's weapon gnaw its mouth. A tongue slithered out with a hiss and its red eye darted around for an easier individual.

The snake plunged down again at a distinct white haired individual that caught its eye. Its mouth opened but the double edged rapier that was emblazed with fire struck its mouth in anticipation. Whitley summoned a glyph below his feet and lunged at the grimm, quickly striking it. Weiss also had followed the same course of action at the grimm's blind spot, and similar to Whitley, her rapier nipped at its scale.

"Your toothpicks are useless," Lieu growled. "Hold it down."

The pommel on Whitley's handle spun before positioning to his designated dust. Weiss had also done the same, and both siblings flicked their rapiers. Sharp pillars of ice ensnared the snake, and Lieu trudged at the grimm, dangerously dragging his chainsaw against the ground. He raised his weapon over his head and swung his weapon down, slowly cracking through its scale.

While Lieu was busily severing the grimm's head in a gruesome manner, Weiss glanced around. Ruby and Adam had already killed their grimm, and Neo was currently in the process of finishing off the other half of their grimm in the same gruesome fashion as Lieu.

* * *

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Brozenwing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester."

The audience applauded them for their hard work and Headmistress Salem called the next set of students.

"Roman Torchwick. Adam Taurus. Whitley Schnee. Neopolitan Gelato. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team AWRN, led by Adam Taurus."

Whitley looked at his so called new leader in horrification.

"Emerald Sustrai. Cinder Fall. Mercury Black. Lieu. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CLEM, led by Cinder Fall.

"And finally, Ruby Rose. Yang Xiao-Long. Weiss Schnee. Belle Nightshade. The four of you retrieved the black queen pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose."

"Nightshade?" Blake whispered questionably to Ruby.

"I didn't come up with it," she whispered back with a shrug.

* * *

 **I used Gelato for Neo because I couldn't think of other names related to ice cream. I was thinking of using spumoni, but it sounds weird to me. As for Blake, I used nightshade because belladonna is a plant that is known as a deadly nightshade. And finally for Lieu, I honestly have no idea. I couldn't think of anything so I left it blank.**

 **If you guys think that I should change Neo's last name you can write it in the review and put down what you think would be a good idea and why. As for Lieu, if anyone wants to, you can write an idea of a last name in the reviews.**

 **Last names doesn't really impact this story considering the huge perception blocker.**

 **Team CLEM: Clementine  
Team AWRN: Auburn (I know there's another Auburn out there).**

 **To those who also reads Can I Have This Dance and A Soul Of a Rose, I wrote the chapters, but it needs to undergo heavy proofreading because I word vomited a long time ago. It won't be out for a couple of days.**

 **For the Battle**

 **White head one: Cinder, Ruby, Roman**

 **Black head one: Emerald, Blake, Adam**

 **White head two: Lieu, Weiss, Whitley**

 **Black head two: Mercury, Yang, Neo**


	18. Chapter 18

"We're setting ground rules," Yang sternly declared right when they entered their dorm room.

She shut the door behind them while all eyes bore on her as she gathered everyone's attention. The room was already refurnished, giving them each a bed and a desk. There was still a lot of space left considering they didn't bring much items to begin with.

"Ground rules?" Blake cocked her head to the side.

"Yes ground rules. Because these two —" Yang shot an obvious glare at her cousin and Weiss. "Won't be able to keep their hands off of each other."

Ruby raised both hands defensively with a small guilty smile. Weiss on the other hand, palmed her face with an embarrassed groan.

"So what are the rules?" Ruby asked as she flop onto one bed, self-explanatory that she claimed it as her own.

"We're having bunk beds," the blonde nodded along with her own statement. "That way, you two won't always be handsy with each other."

"Whaaat," Ruby droned in protest. "Bunk beds are cool, but sharing with Weiss is better."

"No buts," Yang folded her arm across her chest, keeping the same stern look on her face. "I love you Rubes, but I love my sleep too. And I don't think you two should traumatize Blake and her sensitive ears during the night."

"They are pretty sensitive," Blake murmured. She patted the top of her bow, lightly brushing the ears hiding underneath.

"How about weekdays on my bed, and weekends on Weiss's," Ruby pouted.

"Fine."

"With cuddling," she added to her compromise.

"As long as your cuddling doesn't involve certain noises —" Yang shot another stern glare, except it was more directed to Weiss. The former heiress shrunk a little from embarrassment as she caught a wind of what Yang was implying. "Then I'm fine with that. How about you Blake?"

"Cuddling is fine," she shrugged.

"So no third base?" Ruby asked to make sure.

Weiss groaned even louder, feeling another hot rush of embarrassment crawling up her neck at the direction of the conversation. Just the way Ruby said it out loud was a bit crude.

"No," Yang answered dryly.

"Second?"

"No."

"First?"

"Maybe."

"We got something Weiss!" Ruby lit up happily as she glanced at her girlfriend.

"Stop. Just stop guys," the former heiress buried herself into her hands. "I can't believe we're having this discussion." She let out a tiresome sigh. "Anything else?"

Yang hummed as she silently thought to herself. Then she snapped her fingers when something came to mind. "Put a neck tie on the door knob. Or a sock. Or something at least."

"Pardon?" Weiss raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Got it!" Ruby sang as she caught what her cousin had meant. The former heiress glanced at Ruby for answers but the latter waved it off dismissively, mouthing the words 'I'll tell you later'. "Anything else?"

"Blake?" Yang redirected to the cat Faunus.

"I'll address my concerns if I happen to come across any."

"Now that's taken care of," Ruby smiled, tapping her heels at the frame of the bed. "Moving on to phase two."

"Phase two?" Blake repeated carefully.

"Yep," the redhead chirped. "The Vytal Festival is only a few months from now. Which means, Team JNPR will be here soon. Once Vytal Festival begins, we can then enact phase three."

"Team JNPR? Wait what's phase two?" The cat Faunus tried to inquire further.

"Team JNPR is a team from Haven Academy in Mistral," Weiss explained. "They entered Haven Academy last year, so they're currently sophomore year standing in a sense."

"There's Jaune Arc, the leader of Team JNPR and the one who created your transcript." Ruby held a finger up as she started explaining the team. "Nora Valkyrie, the lunatic." Another finger rose on her hand as she counted.

"Lunatic?" Blake repeated skeptically.

"You'll see when you meet her," Ruby chuckled.

"She is a lunatic," Yang nodded in agreement. "Chick is a loose cannon."

"Pyrrha Nikos, the more reserved lunatic." A third finger went up.

"Pyrrha Nikos as in reigning champion Pyrrha in Mistral Tournaments?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"She seems quiet, but I assure you that she's dangerous," Weiss frowned before turning to Ruby. "Remember that time when you and Pyrrha fought?"

"Yeah," Ruby also matched the same frown as her. "Mom and Aunt Raven got mad because we blew a portion of the tower. Luckily Glynda was there to fix our mess."

"Wait," Blake held up a hand and rubbed her temples. "Do I want to know why?"

"To put it shortly," Yang explained. "Jaune flirted with Weiss, and Ruby blew a fit. She was about to erase his existence, but lucky for him, Pyrrha was there. Ever since then, everyone knew not to flirt with Weiss."

"He did not flirt with me," Weiss hissed. "He _begged_ me to _step_ on him." She shuddered when her memories surfaced back up. "He was really persistent on it too."

"Oh..." Blake voiced out. She recalled in one of her books that there were some people who enjoyed, or receive some kind of gratification from that kind of activity.

"There was drama for awhile," Ruby shrugged. "But it's all better now. Then there's Lie Ren, but we just call him Ren." The last fourth finger shot up.

"Is he abnormal too?" Blake rose a brow, expecting to hear the same answer or at least something along the lines of lunatic.

"Umm..." The scythe wielder started at first but then looked at Weiss and Yang who shrugged with uncertainty. "We really don't know about Ren..."

"What do you mean...?" Blake asked cautiously.

Ruby glanced at Weiss, and she sighed, complying to her girlfriend that she would explain.

"Remember how Ruby and Yang referred Nora as a lunatic?" The former heiress started. The cat Faunus nodded and she continued. "Well that screwball comes with a bonus. She's deeply infatuated with Ren. Take my word of advice and don't breath next to him, don't sit next to him, and interact with him as little as possible."

"You can only talk to Ren when Nora is in a good mood," Yang added in. "Of course, she doesn't mind if males interacts with Ren... She only mind females. Pyrrha is an exception somehow."

"So I should watch out for Nora and Pyrrha," the cat Faunus summed up everything, but still sounded unsure.

"And Jaune and maybe Ren," the brawler commented.

"As stupid as Jaune looks," Weiss exhaled through her nose. "His skills is something not to laugh at. But sometimes... His characteristic prevents him from excelling in battle."

"Is there anything else I should be wary about?" Blake sighed as she stroked her temples to digest the information laid out to her. She never knew scratching their back first would be so problematic, especially when majority of the people she'll be associating with couldn't be defined as ordinary.

"If Jaune has his eyes set on you, let Ruby know," Weiss growled in annoyance. "He's _persistent_."

"What do you mean..." The cat Faunus furrowed her brows, but the former heiress waved her off.

"Now for phase two," Ruby started to debrief. "We're going to attend as Beacon students and draw as little attention as possible. While we're attending, we're going to need more dust."

"There's a huge Schnee shipment coming to the port in Vale soon," the former heiress stated. "I'll inform you of the date when I find out, but we're going to — or at least I will— Hijack the shipment." Then she looked at Blake. "We made an agreement that I'm going to need more men. Do you think you can provide me with enough infantry?"

"With some convincing, I should be able to." Blake crossed her arms and nodded. "I have to head back to Vale anyways to meet with someone. I just got a message during initiation that she arrived to Vale a little while ago."

"Another White Fang member?" Yang inquired. She pulled herself on top of a desk and her legs dangled freely.

"Yes," she nodded. "I needed to replace someone because he decided to follow Adam's footsteps. You remember the guy with the chainsaw during initiation?"

"He use to be in the White Fang?" Weiss furrowed her eyebrows as she drank in the new information.

"Sounds like more people to hinder us from our plans," the blond brawler murmured. She looked back to her cousin who was now laying down in her bed with her eyes closed. If she were to take a guess, she was plotting out their next move.

"As long as they don't suspect anything, we'll be fine." Ruby smiled as she rested her arm behind her head. "Do we need to send a representative with you?"

"Most likely Frostbite," Blake looked at Weiss, and she nodded.

"And when are we setting out?"

"Tomorrow after our last class," the cat Faunus answered. "Remember, I'm going to need a new weapon if I want to survive Beacon." Ruby threw an okay gesture in the air and resumed back into her resting position.

"So..." Yang trailed off. "Are we done discussing?" Her liliac eyes circled around the girls and they nodded. "Okay good, cause we need to start making bunk beds."

"And how are we going to do that?" Weiss huffed, taking a seat next to Ruby on her bed.

A smirk stretched on Yang's face. Needless to say, this delicate layout required a lot of books and a lot of ropes.

* * *

 **We all know what Pyrrha is, so this gives you a glimpse of Team JNPR. They won't be making their appearance until near the end of Vol 1.**

 **Have a great Christmas everyone!**


	19. Chapter 19

An abomination.

Nuisances, pests, worthless, childish, deficient.

Adam could probably think up of more adjectives to describe his team but abomination seemed more appropriate. They were a hazard to his health and to his mental state. He has a Schnee who isn't fitted to be here. He has a mute, a child probably too young and too inexperienced to be admitted. Then he has a joke, a sarcastic clown with a smartass of a mouth.

Right after initiation, Adam secluded himself for the first night. He needed time alone to ponder how to survive the next four years with his new teammates. He knew that at some point they will drive his sanity off the cliff like a herd of sheep.

Well... The Mute wouldn't be able to considering her disability. Maybe the Joke and his witty comebacks could. But most definitely, he knew the Schnee will make him rip his hair off. And Adam liked his hair. He wasn't exactly prepare to be bald yet.

But the first night of meditating didn't do him any good. He couldn't come to any conclusions. All he felt was self-inner frustration and annoyance for no apparent reason. Upon the next morning, he came back to his dorm to find the Joke and the Mute still asleep. The Schnee was nowhere to be found considering his bed was completely empty.

Not exactly thrilled to start the first day of class, Adam dragged himself across the room with a grumble and reluctantly plucked his silly looking school uniform off the wall. When he did, he marched towards the bathroom only to find that it's locked.

"Schnee," Adam growled. "Get out."

"No," came the reply through the door.

"You have three seconds," the bull Faunus warned.

"No," Whitley immediately replied again.

"One," Adam counted as he tapped his foot impatiently. His threat didn't seem to get through the Schnee's head when he waited a second more.

"Two." If his eyes can set things on fire, Adam would've been burning this entire door down. Hell, this dorm will be burning into a blazing inferno.

"I'm glad you know how to count," Whitley snarkily retorted.

Adam's eyes twitched.

He didn't bother to count the last number as he was prepared to cut down this door with his weapon. Headmistress Salem could replace all the damn doors for all he cared. As Adam unsheathed Wilt from Blush, he raised his weapon over his head. Unfortunately for him, he was stopped in time when a hand grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Take it easy fella," Roman cautioned in his best calm and collected voice that Adam sometimes found annoying. "Neo is trying to sleep. She's mute, not deaf."

Adam narrowed his eyes at Roman before jerking his arm and sheathing back his weapon. Roman looked ridiculous in his pajamas. Adam questioned why must he wear a silk suit. He wasn't some legendary man. Absolutely ridiculous.

"Short tempered and selfish." Whitley uttered an annoyed sound right when he came out of the bathroom. He was fully prepared for class as his uniform seemed straight and his hair was in place. "Beats me why the Headmistress chose you as our team leader."

Before Whitley could pass by Adam, Adam stepped in his way and squared his shoulders at him. He menacingly glared down at his annoying, short stack teammate.

"Step aside," Whitley sized up to him. He stopped himself in time before he bumped into the bull Faunus. He glowered at him, raising his chin arrogantly as he refused to be looked down upon.

"Like I'll listen to a unpleasant child like you," Adam seethed.

"Perhaps I should call animal control and have you removed," Whitley sharply retorted.

"I would like to see you try with my blade down your throat," Adam threatened back.

They both glared at each other both growling like wild animals. Roman pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned at how childish his teammates were acting.

"This is turning out just like the divorce," Roman flatly joked as he watched the two uselessly argue just right outside the bathroom. He pulled out an unlit cigar and kept it between his lips.

"Disgusting," Adam venomously jeered when he took a single glance at Whitley. He pushed him aside with his shoulders and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

"What exactly are you insinuating?" Whitley crossed his arms and leaned on one foot when he caught a string of what Roman had said.

"Relax kid," Roman mumbled. "It was a joke. Trying to lighten up the mood."

The unlit cigar never fell from Roman's mouth when he spoke. When he patted himself and checked the night table for his lighter, he scowled when he couldn't find it. While Roman scrambled to find his cigar lighter, Adam came out of the bathroom with a disgruntled look. He didn't like being in tight clothing. He felt restricted and he looked like a silly school boy.

With all this disturbance going on, Neo sat right up from her bed with a displeased frown. She immediately threw her blankets off, strode into the bathroom, and came back out with a toothbrush in between her teeth. Her eyes drooped but still retained that murderous look.

"Neo, have you seen my lighter?" Roman tried checking under his bed.

Neo shook her head but pulled out her scroll. Her screen flashed bright and her nails clicked on the screen when she rapidly tapped on it.

"There's always time for a smoke," Roman huffed as he caught what Neo was implying.

"Fantastic," Whitley clicked his tongue. "We're going to be late at this rate."

Adam slung his weapon to his waist and made his way out the door until an irritating voice stopped him.

"Just where are you going?" Whitley interrogated.

"Where do you think?" Adam spat out.

"We should be walking to class as a _team_."

Adam made a sound of disagreement. "Not a chance."

Without any backpack or school supplies, Adam walked out. Neo slugged her backpack right when she came out of the bathroom. She snapped her fingers, and like magic, she instantly changed her appearance, switching from pajamas to her academy uniform. She skipped right out the door to class.

Whitley pinched the bridge of his nose and uttered out a deep inarticulate sound as he followed them out the door. He left Roman back in the room still in search of his lighter.

* * *

Right when Whitley walked into the classroom door, he wasn't surprised to find his _dear_ sister sitting next to her girlfriend. What made him surprised was how infatuated Weiss seemed even when Whitley just witnessed the redhead girl shove two pencils in her nose pretending to be a walrus.

Then he was surprised again to find Roman stumbling right in time before the bell rang. Despite how crooked his tie seems and how his bowler hat conceal that unruly orange hair of his, he still made it in time.

"Hello class," a tall middle-aged man greeted everyone. His mustache wiggled when he looked around to scan the potential students in his class. "I am Arthur Watts. You are to address me as Dr. Watts, not Professor Watts. Do I make myself clear?"

He received many timid nods from all around save for a few handful.

"If you haven't noticed —" Dr. Watts paced back and forth agonizingly slow. He glared at each student in an intimidating way like how a militant officer would to his subordinates. "I will be teaching you Grimm studies. Your knowledge of Grimm will exceed your peers from other academies.

"I will mold each one of you into perfection, similar to a walking encyclopedia book. I will not tolerate failure." Dr. Watts enunciated his last words quite clear to get the point across. "Again, do I make myself clear?"

The doctor received a raised hand in the air and he sneaked a glance at the attendance sheet that had every students name and picture in his class.

"Yes Miss Rose?" He granted permission for her to speak.

He noticed that she was one of the few handful of students who wasn't nervous at all. In fact, she carried a confident but laidback smile.

"And what if one of us were to fail?"

"Pray child that I will show mercy," Dr. Watts answered. "Anymore questions?"

He looked all around and he received a mixed response. Some of them were nervous, but a good portion of the class showed no fear. He was delighted to see such potential prospects this year.

"Perfect." Dr. Watts walked behind his desk and took out an incredibly large textbook. "Let us begin."

* * *

"And these are the vitals points you would target when you come across an boarbatusk and a death stalker," Dr. Watts finished his lecture. "Questions?" He turned around from the board to face his students.

He frowned in disappointment to see that half of them were not paying attention.

One blond student somehow painted eyes on her eyelids to pretend that she was awake. Little does she know, she had a drool creeping down the corner of her mouth. Miss Rose seemed preoccupied with disrupting the widely known Miss Schnee whose face was tomato red. A raven haired student wouldn't stop sighing as she kept checking the time on her scroll. The red haired bull Faunus who sat one row away from them kept sending death glares at another student down his row, probably irritated at that tapping noise when their shoe made contact with the floor. Then there was that ashen-black haired student who was in the middle of painting her nails dark red.

"Mr. Schnee," Dr. Watts sighed. "Would you like to demonstrate to the class what you have learned seeing that you were properly taking notes?"

"It would be an honor," Whitley held up his head when he stood from his chair.

He shot a disapproving glance at Adam who sat a seat away from him. He didn't bother to have a paper or a pencil out on the table. Adam seemed too busy stroking his temples, probably believing he's surrounded by morons. Whitley scoffed at the thought how he qualified to be team leader.

The heir strode down in front of the lecture room and faced a giant cage that was taller than him. Considering how the cage rattled wildly, Whitley prepared himself to face a tempered Grimm as he brandished his double edged rapier and leveled it accordingly.

He recalled what he learned in his previous trainings — scabbard attached to his waist, shoulders reeled back, knees bent, and feet apart.

"Prepare yourself Mr. Schnee," Dr. Watts warned. He broke the locked from the cage and immediately a wild boarbatusk charged loose.

Whitley swung his rapier while he dodged the attack. His rapier cleanly hit the Grimm, but unfortunately, didn't do any harm. He clicked his tongue when he remembered that direct attacks weren't exactly effective unless it was brute force, something he doesn't have.

Once more the boarbatusk stampede at his direction. Whitley tried a new tactic while he scoured through his memories of what he learned in class. However, it was becoming more difficult as he started to blank out.

He lunged his rapier directly at the Grimm trying to aim for a spot that wasn't covered in armor. Much to his dismay, the Grimm was intelligent enough to hook his rapier with its tusk and rip his weapon from his hands.

It caught Whitley by surprise, and the Grimm followed through with a tusk rammed into his stomach. It sent him flying back across the floor, but Whitley refused to flop down in humiliation. As he picked himself back up, he caught the sight of his sister smirking upon his failures with the corner of his eyes. How she smirked practically gloated how he was inferior to her. To add the cherry on top of his boiling anger, he also caught Adam with a smug face.

His crooked smile insulted him and it made Whitley clench his teeth in disdain. He hated the way people looked at him like that. They were probably calling him inept and incapable in becoming a true huntsman. He wanted to prove his worth and prove those who disrespect him that they were mistaken.

Whitley quickly wracked his brain for a solution, but later figured out that the solution was in front of him all along. There was a diagram drawn in chalk of a boarbatusk along with arrows pointed to where its weak spots were.

It didn't take long for Whitley to send the Grimm flying with a glyph and imbed his rapier down its stomach. It was exhausting, but he succeeded.

"A plus for effort," Dr. Watts slowly applauded. "A for paying attention in class, and a B minus for demonstration."

The bell rung, and Whitley deeply frowned at the results Dr. Watts gave him.

"Class dismissed," the doctor announced.

Weiss snickered as she came down the steps from the lecture hall. "Do not fret. Father will not scold you _too_ much for getting a B minus. At best, he'll be ashamed. And perhaps he'll cancel your credit card and allowances. And just maybe, he'll pull you out of the academy."

Weiss pompously strutted out as she got the last word. Her teammates followed behind.

"Not bad," Roman complimented after he carefully strode down the stairs.

Neo came up behind and waved a make shift paper flag that she most likely folded in class out of boredom.

"Not bad?" Adam laughed. "More like a disgrace."

"It doesn't hurt to be a tad more sensitive," Roman watched Whitley grit his teeth. It appeared the heir being hard on himself.

"Unlikely," Adam showed little interest. He walked out of the lecture hall and left his teammates behind.

* * *

For Adam, it was peaceful to be alone. But that only lasted so long when he bumped into the Headmistress Salem and Hazel Rainart down the hall. The ghastly woman carried a smile as she slowly walked down the hall in her very long black robe.

"Hello Mr. Taurus," Headmistress Salem greeted.

Adam only grunted in acknowledgement.

"I see that you're enjoying my academy. Everything must be fairing well don't you think?" She kept her humble smile while Professor Rainart maintained his expressionless form.

"Your plan must be going wonderfully well," Adam glowered.

"I would believe so," she hummed.

"Oh?" The bull Faunus pretended to be interested. His lips fell into a static frown. "Do tell."

Headmistress Salem casually walked around Adam while her glowing red irises assessed him. Her heels made a dull click against the hallway's carpet and her lips quirked into that same irritating smirk that always taunted him.

"It's going perfectly well," she admitted. "You're living up to my expectations to a terrible leader. It's quite entertaining actually."

 _"What?"_ He growled. He did not expect such answer from her, especially coming from the principal of the school.

"I was wondering why you weren't chosen to lead the White Fangs," she mentioned so casually. She kept circling around him with that pestering grin. "With your proficient skills, you would've soared high in the ranks. But I suppose experience and fine talent doesn't cut it to become a leader nowadays."

"Why I just heard that some blond and shaggy student from Mistral managed to scale his way on becoming a tactical leader despite his _poor_ performance in combat."

"What are you implying?" Adam locked his jaw.

"Don't take it to heart Mr. Taurus," Headmistress Salem spoke sweetly to him. "You should be proud that you exceeded my expectations. It was no wonder the commanding leader of the White Fang didn't appoint you as co-leader."

Adam fumed at what the headmistress was suggesting. He can make a fantastic leader if he wanted to. Far better than Blake when she led the White Fang!

"I'll show you," he muttered angrily. He stomped past the Headmistress, far enough that he couldn't pick up the conversation she shared with Professor Rainart.

"Manipulative," Professor Rainart nodded in approval.

"You wound me Hazel," Headmistress Salem replied dramatically. "I would like to call it reverse psychology."

* * *

Whitley swung his rapier at the middle of the training ground. Sweat crawled from his forehead and he swung it down again in frustration. It was hard to maintain his elegant form when the urge to mow everything down was strong. But for the sake of improvement, he must maintain what his sisters accomplished.

"Sloppy," a dry and offensive voice came from the entrance.

"What do you want?" Whitley snapped as he wasn't in the mood today. He gnashed his teeth and fixed back his form — shoulders straight and rapier leveled.

"I'm fixing your form," Adam narrowed his eyes at him. "Be grateful."

"More like berating me," Whitley jeered.

"Think what you like Schnee. But your form is shit," Adam blatantly pointed out. "I'm fixing the root of the problem."

Whitley furrowed his eyebrows. "Preposterous. There's no —"

"Elegance, grace, and all that classy performance does not suit you." Adam brandished his weapon out when he faced Whitley. "Be consumed by your anger. Let it rampage."

"What do you even know?" He sneered. "If you think that —"

"You will never surpass your sister at this rate," he admonished.

Whitley glowered and unhook his scabbard from his waist.

"I will _tolerate_ you for the next four years," Adam fought back a twitch. It almost pained him to hear those words leave his mouth. The thought of cooperating with a Schnee still irked him, but the smile on the Headmistress's face irked him even more. "Show me Schnee."

"Become the savage you really are. Embrace the hatred and bring out your inner demons."

* * *

 **Wow, 7 months since I last posted a chapter for this story. To those who were waiting, I thank you for your patience.**

 **I still haven't gone through the story to make corrections, but I'll do that when I can. So if you see a mass update, they're going to be mainly correction errors. I'll inform you if I made any major changes. A bunch of author notes will be erased too except for a few handful.**

 **I'm not as free as I was last summer. But I'll do my best to update my stories.**

 **See you next chapter or my other stories!**


End file.
